House Calls
by starsnuffers
Summary: House & Wilson adopt a 5 year old girl and House makes her his assistant. When one of her old freinds shows up, he reveals her dark past. Will House and Wilson be able to save the girl from slipping away? House \ Wilson! :D please read and review!
1. A Cheerful House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

**Chapter one: "A cheerful House"**

House stood in Cuddy's office acting like the immature five year old he is. "Please mommy!! Don't make me!" House was lying on the floor hanging onto Cuddy's ankles.

"For God's sake house!" Cuddy angrily replied.

"But Cuddle bear, it will be so borrriiinnggg!" he cried again.

"Well at least you'll have Wilson. It won't be so bad." She managed to shake House's grip off of her legs and then quickly walked over to her desk. She put a file down on her desk and sat down in her office chair and started to type on her computer.

House slowly got back up to his feet with the help of the furniture by him. "Yes it will!" he moaned again. He thumped his cane on the ground and let out a huge sigh with a mix of a scream and a moan.

"Yeah House. Cry all you want but you still will have to do it… or you're fired."

House just had to smirk at this comment. Did she not realize how many times she threatened to fire him?

Wilson walked into the office where House was having a temper tantrum. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked and stared into Cuddy's eyes. He turned around and started to leave.

Cuddy stopped him quickly. "No! Stay. I need to talk to you."

Wilson walked closer to her desk and looked at House.

House looked at Wilson. "Wait until you find out what she has in store for us!" He said and thumped his cane on the ground again.

Wilson stood confused and hoped it wasn't bad news. _Well House always makes a big deal about everything. I'm sure it's not that bad,_ he reassured himself. "So… What? What is it?" he asked with a quiver in his voice. Wilson has a bad habit of thinking of the worst of situations. This just scared him most of the time and added unnecessary stress to his day.

Cuddy put her hands neatly folded on her desk. "You and House are going to be making house calls."

Wilson just laughed slightly. "House making a house call? Kind of ironic right?" Then, he couldn't contain himself and burst out laughing. "Man. I think we might have found one thing that House hates more than clinic duty."

House turned and faced Wilson. "Ha ha. Very funny. You know she mentioned that you're also coming."

Wilson chucked again thinking about House making a house call. He shook his head.

House was annoyed from Wilson's laughter and jabbed him in the side with his cane. Wilson stumbled slightly.

"Sorry!" exclaimed House. "I'm a cripple remember."

Wilson sighed and then looked at Cuddy who was approaching them with something in her hand. She held it out.

"This is a cell phone-"

Before she could finish what she was saying House made a weird face and said, "Duh!"

Cuddy squinted her eyes at House who smiled and waved to her. "As I was saying… This is a cell phone that will be used for house calls. You will answer every call," She turned to House. "Even if it is ridiculously late. So, saying that. Wilson will be in charge of the phone because I don't really trust you, House."

"I'm cool with that," he shrugged and took out a pair of sunglasses from his coat pocket. "See? I'm real cool."

Cuddy wanted to laugh but she knew she couldn't or House would think she thought his sarcastic out bursts would be acceptable.

Wilson messed with his hair a bit. The three stood in awkward silence. House put the sunglasses back into his pocket.

House was still upset though and he would _not_ go through with this without a fight.

"But mommy do I HAVE to?" he asked.

Cuddy gave him a look that said, "Yes you have to!"

"How 'bout this. If I do this… Then no more clinic duty. For… FOREVER."

Cuddy instantly said, "No!"

"Fine, fine. Maybe that was a little too extreme….A year." He reasoned.

"A week." Cuddy argued.

"A week! No! Six months!"

"Three months!"

House knew she would never give him even _one_ whole month off of clinic duty… But since she offered… "Deal!" he exclaimed.

Cuddy looked really stressed. "No! You weren't supposed to say deal! You were supposed stand your ground and say 'Six months' and so forth until we settled on a week!"

"Sorry." He said. "You were stupid enough to offer! I would never even have considered the possibility that you would let me off of clinic duty for three months! But, what ever."

Wilson folded his arms. "Three months… That's a little too much time off. I mean what will you do House?"

House looked at him. "What do you mean 'what will I do'? What _won't_ I do! A whole three months off from clinic duty." He sighed and started to think about the fun things that he had already started planning.

"But remember that you still have to do the house call thing," Cuddy said, ruining the moment.

"Yeah, _But_!" He paused dramatically and pointed his index finger in the air. "Not that many people do the whole 'house call' thing. More people would rather come to a _free _clinic than pay their money to have a diagnosis delivered to their door … So if about three people call _per week_ and there are… Let's say… About two hundred people in the clinic _per week… _Then I just saved myself… about one thousand five hundred and seventy-six boring cases. I'd much rather do thirty-six boring cases. So… Why am I complaining? This could possibly be the best thing I have ever manipulated you into!" He paused. "Well, besides sex."

Cuddy gawked at Wilson and Wilson shrugged and raised his eyebrows.

"House… Is good at manipulating people." He said in that oh-so-adorable Wilson way.

Cuddy sighed as she realized that she had yet lost another battle to the great Gregory House.

"Well," started House in a cheerful voice. "I have to go visit the kids now. They are probably worried about where Daddy is. I mean," He looked at his watch and jumped a bit. "Jesus, it's already half past one!"

House limped away and then turned back around. "I'd skip… But I can't because of the whole cripple thing, remember?" He continued to limp again and pushed the doors open with his cane.

Cuddy went and sat back down at her desk. Wilson followed her and sat down in the chair facing her desk.

"I can't believe I just gave him three months off of clinic duty." Cuddy said and smothered her hands into her face.

Wilson looked at her with sympathy. "Yeah. Well. House is good at making everyone's life miserable. I think it's because he's so miserable he fells like he has to take his misery out on other people."

Cuddy looked up. "Yeah well he seems pretty happy now," she said with an annoyed tone in her voice. "And now I have to find a new doctor to make up House's clinic hours," She looked at Wilson with longing eyes.

Wilson quickly realized that she wanted _him_ to do the hours and he shot up out of his seat so fast, you could have sworn he could have hit the ceiling. "Oh no. I'm not doing it!" He exclaimed.

Cuddy sighed. "Well then. I guess I'll have to take time out of my busy, busy schedule to do _all_ of those clinic hours."

"Oh no you don't!" said Wilson. "Don't do the guilt trip thing on me. I'm not falling for it this time."

Cuddy put her hands in a prayer position. "Please James?" She stared at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Wilson sighed deeply. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but fine. I'll do House's clinic hours."

House limped into his office and pushed the door open cheerfully. "Good morning children!" he exclaimed happily as he entered the room.

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were all busy. Chase was doing the crossword puzzle in People magazine. Cameron was on her laptop writing her new article. (which she secretly hoped that Foreman wouldn't steal again.) And Foreman was busy reading the newspaper.

With the presence of House, they all looked up at him.

_Is House actually in a good mood today? _Cameron thought.

Chase glanced down at his watch. "It's one thirty. Not morning," he pointed out.

House smiled. "Well. I must have lost track of time. Today has been such a good day." He limped over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee.

This got Foreman interested. "What happened?"

"I manipulated Cuddy to give me three months off of clinic duty," he said with a smile.

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me." Foreman said with a chuckle.

House over dramatized his sigh. "Fine. You got me. I'm in such a good mood because Wilson and I are getting married!"

Chase had a horrified look on his face. "Seriously?" he asked, now engaged in the conversation.

"No you stupid Brit!" he scowled. "I got three months off of clinic duty."

Chase exclaimed, " I'M NOT BRITISH!" He was angry about being called British so many times.

Cameron looked back down at her laptop and continued typing. "I don't believe it." She stated.

"What? About Chase not being British? Because I don't believe it too." House said.

Cameron was annoyed. "No. About the clinic duty thing. She really let you have three months off?"

House nodded stupidly. "Gee! It's like talking to five year olds. You people question everything I say. I'd be better off having an irrational religious person for my team," He took a sip of the coffee he has poured himself. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed and spit out the coffee all over the floor. "What the hell is this?"

Cameron looked at her boss. "Umm… Coffee?"

House was really annoyed with Cameron's remark. He was the one who should be wisecracking. He wasn't feeling at his peak today though. "Who made this?" He looked at Foreman. "Was it you, Blackie?"

Foreman continued to look at his newspaper. "Nope. It was Chase."

House glared at Chase. "So Wombat… You made it?"

Chase was deeply frightened. House had always scared the shit out of him. He nodded.

House smiled at Chase. "It's really good today. Thanks," He looked the rest of his team. "The angry Brit will always make coffee from now on."

Chase felt as if a ton of bricks was loaded off of him. His heart was still pounding but was slowing down. He wasn't worried about House yelling at him anymore… He was worried about House saying thanks. House never thanks anyone. Something was definitely up.

Cameron also could tell something was not right. "So… about the no clinic duty for three months… What's the catch?"

House took a sip of the steaming coffee again and then set down the mug. "Wilson and I have to make house calls."

Foreman started to laugh hysterically. "You… And…. Wilson!… Making… house calls!" He stopped between words to laugh. "This is too good to be true!"

House started laughing too. "You're right! It is! Cuddy's such a looser! I defenetly got the better end of the deal here. I go and make like three house calls a week and Cuddy is stuck at PPTH doing _my_ clinic hours!" He sighed and said, "Life is good when Cuddy is stuck doing clinic hours."

Cameron was not amused. "Well, what are you going to do for three months? We only have around one case a week. And you still have to come to work in order to get paid," she pointed out.

House rolled his eyes. "Gee, Cameron. Why be so pessimistic? _Of course_ I'm coming to work. I'll just catch up on all my shows while I'm here. And get paid for it. Hey! I'm going to get paid to watch TV! I believe that that's Cuddy's dream… To pay me for watching TV."

Foreman was not amused. "And making house calls." He pointed out.

House wanted to say some rude racial remark but he was in too much of a good mood.

House's pager went off. He took it out of his pocket and read what it said. Then, he put it back on his belt. "Well my little kiddies. Daddy has to go and do some important daddy-like things. You guys be good and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

The three younger doctors watched as their boss limped away.

As soon as he closed the door, Chase, Foreman, and Cameron started up an interesting conversation. House would have been dying to be apart of this interesting conversation… Too bad he was already heading down to Wilson's office, unable to hear what his team was discussing.


	2. Broken Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

**Chapter two: "Broken Things"**

House had finally arrived at Wilson's office. He swung open the door and limped inside. "Hey Jimmy! Did you call me down to invite me to lunch? Because I'm starving!"

Wilson was doing some paperwork when House barged in. "No. Not lunch. House call." He didn't look up.

House groaned. "Why? I was having such a good day!" he complained. He limped over to Wilson's desk and shoved all the contents to the floor. Then, he sat down on the desk.

Wilson looked up. "Thanks!" he yelled.

House smiled. "No problem. If you need anything else, just page me." House flipped out his cell phone and dialed the house call cell phone number.

Wilson heard the cell phone ring and searched through his brief case to find it. "Hello this is Doctor Wilson," he said.

"Jimmy!" said House. "It's me House. And I'm calling. Bye." He hung up. "There's your house call. Can I go now?" he asked and started to head his way back to the door.

Wilson stopped him. "Ha ha. Very funny, House. You're not getting away too easily though. Let me just finish this paperwork and then we'll go."

House sighed and sat down in one of Wilson's swivel chairs. He used his good leg to spin himself around.

"Wee!" he exclaimed as he twirled around uncontrollably. Then, he spun a little too fast and the chair fell over. "Ahh!" he screamed.

Wilson heard the crash and tried to ignore it. _House will be ok. _He thought to himself. But, secretly he still worried about him.

House was lying on the floor with the chair on top of him. The chair had broken in half and when he fell, he hit his arm on Wilson's hard desk and he heard a snap.

"Whoa!" House exclaimed. "That… Was… So… not cool." He was looking up at the ceiling and noticed Wonder-Boy Wilson wasn't coming to his rescue. "Hey!" he called out. "Cripple in pain here!"

Wilson was now really worried. He looked up from his paper work and then ran over to the other side of his desk. He looked at the broken chair that was split into two. The seat of the chair had come off and was across the room.

House lay on the ground with the large chair crushing his body. He tried to push it up but winced in pain when he tried to move his arm.

Wilson came over and House moaned in agony when Wilson pulled the chair off of him.

Wilson looked more worried than House had ever seen before. "House! Are you alright?"

House tried to pull himself up to his feet, but ended up just sitting on the ground. "Your chair… Is evil."

Wilson frantically checked for any wounds. He could see bruises forming on his legs and then he saw his arm. "Oh my god. I think your arm is broken." He said.

House looked at his arm. "Nonsense! It's not broken. Watch, I'll move it." House twisted his arm a bit but then cried out in pain. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Wilson sighed. "Yeah. It's probably broken. We should get some x rays to make sure though. It might just be really badly bruised. I'll call Cuddy," He started to get up but then House stopped him.

"Call her and tell her what? That I fell off a chair and might have broken my arm?" He stared at Wilson. "I'll be fine. Just… Hand me my vicodon," he demanded. "It's in my jacket."

Wilson walked over to his jacket that was on the floor in a heap. He looked though the pockets and grabbed the slim bottle. He handed it to House, who popped three pills in his mouth.

House looked up at his friend. "Can you help me up?" he asked. He extended his other arm and Wilson grabbed his hand.

After a lot of huffing and puffing, House managed somehow to get up. He looked at his leg. _That's odd, _House thought to himself. _My leg didn't hurt one bit when I stood up…_

Wilson noticed House. "Is your leg ok? Did you hit it on anything? What about your arm?" His eyes shimmered with concern. This is what House loved and hated about Wilson. Sometimes his over concern was good in times like this, but other times he thought it was too annoying.

Wilson could tell his friend was in a lot of pain but he kept to himself. "I'm fine," argued House.

House hopped on one foot over to where his cane was and extended his broken arm towards it. "Shit," he breathed as he realized that the arm he broke is the one that he leans on to use his cane.

His friend came over. "What now?"

"How am I supposed to use my cane if this arm is broken?" he asked. This question was mostly directed to him, but Wilson answered anyways.

"Wheelchair?" suggested Wilson.

"NO WAY," House protested. "Not again. Do you know how hard that was when I had that bet with Cuddy?"

Wilson shrugged. "Well… It's not like you have a lot of options. At least not until your arm heals." He started to think of other ways House could get around but couldn't think of a way that would be good enough for House.

"How about…" started House, "You carry me everywhere?"

Wilson had to let a chuckle loose.

"Actually," said House, "I'm being serious. Will you carry me everywhere?"

"No, House. I'm not going to carry you everywhere… In fact, I'm not going to carry you _anywhere_, so you can forget about that crazy idea!" Wilson still had a smile on his face. "Now come on. I'll get you a sling and we have to go answer our house call."

House had forgotten about the house call. "Yeah. A ride in the Spinning Death Chair of Doom made me forget all about that."

House started to walk towards the door.

Wilson looked surprised when House walked without his cane. "You don't have your cane… And you're _walking_ without it." He looked surprised.

House looked down to confirm that his two feet actually _were_ on the ground with now support from a cane. He shrugged. "Probably because my arm is in so much pain, that it takes away the pain from my leg."

House walked out of the door and noticed that Wilson wasn't following him. "Come on Jimmy," he called to him. "I need to get something from my office before we go."

Wilson was still in shock from what had all happened. He shook it off and quickly walked over to House.

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase sat at the table by the white board. The blinds were closed and the door was locked.

Cameron spoke up. "Well, we have to do this quickly because House will be back in about an hour."

Chase stood up and went over to the white board. He picked up the marker and wrote "Stage One" on the board. He put the cap back on the marker and set it down.

"So… why did I let you guys drag me into this?" asked a confused Foreman.

"Because we're a team," explained Cameron. "We stick together," She paused. "Wait, are you in this or not?"

"It depends. Are we talking life or death here?"

Cameron looked annoyed. "Man, Foreman. Sometimes I doubt that you are smart."

Chase butted into the argument. "Come on… Let's not get feisty. We… Are a team, nonetheless, and we should act more like it." He picked up the marker again. "So… What _exactly_ is stage one?"

A pissed Cameron stomped over to Chase and snatched the marker away from him. "_I'll_ do the writing from now on. You stick to the coffee making," she barked.

A laugh slipped from Chase. He cleared his throat, pretending it didn't happen. He took a seat at the table next to Foreman.

"Plan one…" she shot a hard glance at Chase, "is breaking in." She wrote, "Break in" under "Stage One".

Foreman heard someone jiggle the handle. "Oh crap! It's House!"

Chase exclaimed, "Hurry! Erase it!"

Cameron frantically looked for the eraser but couldn't find it. She used her hand to try and wipe away some of the marker. She noticed that it wasn't coming off. She gasped and looked at the marker she had used. "Oh no! I accidentally used a permanent marker!"

Foreman updated, "He's using a key!"

Chase ran over to Cameron who was trying to cover up the marker. "It won't come off!" she told him. "What do I do?"

Very faintly, they could hear the voices of House and Wilson.

House: "It's locked! What the hell? I never lock this door."

Wilson: "Why won't the key work? Try mine."

Foreman went down to a whisper. "Hush your voices. If we can hear them, they can hear us!"

Cameron looked at Chase. "Where do I put this? The marker won't come off!"

Chase looked around the room for any hiding places.

Cameron knew there was no time to hide it, so she took the marker and scribbled over the words. She put it backwards on the white board stand. She and Chase quickly raced to their seats at the table.

Foreman quickly opened his newspaper. Chase opened his People magazine and pretended to read it. Cameron quickly opened her laptop and loaded up Google.

Just then, House and Wilson barged in through the door. House looked around at his team. "Why the hell was the door locked?" he asked harshly.

"It was locked?" asked Chase.

"No. Of course not. That's why it took me awhile to get in here," he said sarcastically. He noticed that his team looked worried. "What? Did you all have a three some in here while I was gone? Is that why the door was locked and the blinds were closed?"

No one replied.

House stared at all of them. "You are acting very suspicious…" his voice trailed off when he saw the white board backwards. "Why is the white board backwards?"

No one replied.

He looked at Wilson, who shrugged. House walked over to the whiteboard and flipped it to the right side. "There we go!" he said contently. "Hmm. Large black smudges… Looks like someone was trying to cover something secretive up…" He looked around at his team who were all occupied.

Cameron looked up at House. She noticed he didn't have his cane and was holding his arm a few inches away from his body. "Where's your cane? What's wrong with your arm?"

Chase and Foreman looked up to see if House really didn't have his cane.

"I fell off of a swivel chair and broke my arm. My arm is in so much pain that it doesn't bother my leg," House gave his explanation.

"You fell out of a chair… And broke your arm…" said a confused Chase.

"Yeah. That's what happened," said Wilson. "House was being immature and decided to spin around really fast and well… Fell over. And almost killed himself…"

"Oh come on! You can't die from falling out of a chair!" House exclaimed.

Wilson shrugged. "Hey you never know…" He felt pretty down on himself today. He wanted to change the subject so badly. "So what did you need from here?"

House stood in an exaggerated deep-thinking pose. "Ah yes! My PSP. I left it in here while watching General Hospital."

Wilson's face turned red with anger. "We came here to get your stupid game?!" He could barley contain himself. He paced the floor mumbling to himself. "We're so late already…"

"Gee, Wilson!" exclaimed House. "Don't get your knickers in a knot!" He walked over to the door. Wilson followed him. "Oh!" House yelled loudly. He turned to his team. "Just to let you three love birds know… There will be no secrets kept from me. I will find out eventually… Or you're all fired. And I mean that unlike Cuddy."

And with that, House and Wilson left the office with the three younger doctors worried about loosing their jobs over this secret.

10


	3. The Kid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

**Chapter three: "The Kid"**

It was around six in the evening and Wilson and House were running _really_ late. Wilson felt really bad for keeping their house call patients waiting, but House couldn't care less.

The two were late because Wilson had called Cuddy to tell her about what happened to House and she forced them to get x-rays before they left. They had confirmed that House had only fractured his arm. They also went out to get take out at On the Border.

His arm was now in a cast and a sling. House's arm was feeling better, so his leg was in pain once again. House decided that there was no other option, and was forced to use a wheel chair until his arm healed.

House and Wilson were still inside the hospital but were quickly rolling \ walking to the parking lot. House and Wilson had their winter coats on.

"Whose car are we taking?" House asked. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Wilson continued forward through the doors but when House wasn't coming, he stopped too. "Umm. We can take mine," he could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I rode my motorcycle here…" he trailed off.

Wilson exhaled sharply. "How are we going to get it back to your house? I can't drive it," he said. "And I'm sure that Cuddy can't drive it… And wait… It snowed last night. What was going through your mind when you decided to ride it here?"

"Well, Jimmy," House started, "I had my jacket, and I wasn't planning on falling off any spinny chairs today… But things happen."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "What ever. I'll drive you home today," he said. They continued to walk out the door and to Wilson's car.

"We have to be more careful next time," Cameron said as the locked the door and closed the blinds. She had just gotten back from the store. She had two identical whiteboards in a bag.

"You got two right?" asked Chase.

Cameron opened up the bag and took out one of the boards and replaced the one she used permanent marker on with it. She held up the other one. "Of course! And…" she reached into the bag again. "Markers!"

Chase squealed. "Oh! Markers! I get to write!" he called out and jumped out of his seat, eager to see the new markers.

He felt four eyes burning holes in him and so he coughed and lowered the tone of his voice. "I mean. Umm… Yes. Markers. I'll write… since… your wrote last time."

"Ok sure. You can write," agreed Cameron.

Chase blushed and he took the markers and attempted to open the package. He struggled for a second. "Gee! Why is this so hard?" he complained.

Cameron snatched the markers from him and quickly tore open the top of the package. She handed it back to Chase.

He blushed even more and searched for an excuse. "Well… I loosened it up for you… With my amazing… strength…." He just handed Cameron the package and quickly took a seat at the table with his head down.

Cameron reached into the bag again and pulled out three bags of candy. "I also got Pocky for all of us," She threw a box to Foreman and Chase.

She watched intently as Chase tore the package with ease. He looked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Foreman shoved a Pocky stick in his mouth. "Now. Let's do this," he said with his mouth half full.

Cameron took out a hot pink marker – her favorite color – and wrote on the new white board she bought. "We are changing stage one. I realized that even that late at night, you don't have to break in to a hospital. Who knew?"

She continued to write on the board.

Chase couldn't stand it anymore. "Umm… Allison?"

Cameron turned around. "Oh!" she said. "Sorry. Yes. You can write now."

Chase exclaimed, "Yes!" and he jumped out of his seat and over to the board. Cameron surrendered the marker to him and he smiled. Cameron moved to where he was previously seated and sat down, and started eating her box of Pocky.

After he had finished writing, he closed the cap of the marker with a _click! _and set it down on the tray. Chase moved out of the way so that Foreman and Cameron could read the plan.

The board read:

_Stage one: (Don't break in __****__) Make sure that House is still in the building_

Chase started talking again. "Now we just need the next plan. Let's think. How can we really do this right?"

They were almost at their destination. Wilson was driving and House was in the passenger seat. Wilson had put House's wheelchair in his trunk.

House was so bored. _What a long drive!_ He thought to himself as he looked around for something fun. Wilson was listening to the radio on some radio station that House couldn't stand anymore. House let out a giant sigh and opened the glove department.

He laughed a bit when he saw what was in it. _That is so Wilson-like, _he said to himself. Of course _Wilson_ had to have a first aid kit everywhere.

Wilson heard House's chuckle and looked over. "Well what if something bad happened?" he explained.

House just tossed the bag behind him. Wilson tried to ignore what House just did and listened to his radio.

"We're almost there," Wilson said as he looked at his map quest directions. The car turned into a neighborhood street and Wilson slowed down to look for the house number on the mailboxes. "Here we go. 3548 Blackberry Drive."

The car came to a stop. "Ok, Jimmy. Go get my junk out of your trunk," House demanded.

Wilson obeyed without saying a word and got out of his car. He walked over to the back of his car and opened the trunk. He got House's wheel chair out and brought it over to House's door.

House carefully slid into the chair but then he saw the stairs he would have to make it up. "Man," he said. "They really should make houses more cripple accessible! Whatever. I'll just hop on one foot up there." House was secretly worried, though. The stairs were really steep, but he would never let this stop him.

Wilson looked at him like he was crazy. _Is House actually going to try and make it up those stairs with a bad leg and sprained arm? _He wondered.

House carefully got out of the chair, pushing all of his weight on his good leg. Wilson came up next to him and House put his arm around him for support. "See?" said House. "This is good too. Not as good as the whole 'Wilson will you carry me' thing… But close enough."

It was dark, but there was a dim porch light on. The two struggled up the steep steps. Wilson was so exhausted when they finally made it to the porch. House had put all of his weight on him, but he didn't say anything.

Just as Wilson was about to ring the doorbell, he noticed a small child sitting on the porch behind the plant. He looked at House. House had already noticed the girl and he just stared at her.

The girl looked really frightened. She sat there in the corner softly crying. Wilson crouched down next to her. "What are you doing here? Do you live here?" he asked.

The kid held out a folded yellow lined piece of loose-leaf paper. Wilson took it and unfolded it. He stood back up so House could see it too. It was a letter.

_Dear Drs. Wilson and House,_

_This is Rebecca. She's five. I can't stay any longer. Please take care of her._

House had a shocked look on his face. "Wow!" he breathed after he had read the note.

Wilson looked worried. "What do we do?" he asked House. House just stared at him. He kneeled back down to where the girl was and moved the plant away. The girl looked uneasy. "I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured her. "Do you know where your mommy is?"

The little girl nodded.

Wilson glanced at House and then looked back at the girl. "Where is she?" he asked softly.

The girl looked at House and bit her lip. She moved towards Wilson and whispered in his ear.

After a minute, Wilson stood back up. "She said her mom went to the grocery store, told her to wait on the porch for two people, and then give them the note," he told House.

House nodded. "So… What do we do about this… What was her name?"

"Rebecca," Wilson said.

"Well I'll never be able to remember _that_ name!" he exclaimed over dramatically. He paused for a second and then turned around. "I'm leaving," he stated and started to hop back to the car.

Wilson quickly turned around to stop him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! We can't just leave her here!"

House completely ignored him and started to attempt to make his way down the steps.

Wilson put his hand on his face like always when he's stressed. He stood there for a second and then extended his hand down to the little girl who was still sitting in the corner of the porch. She looked at it for a bit and then held his hand with hers.

Rebecca stood and looked up at Wilson.

"It's ok Rebecca. You can trust us. We'll take care of you," he said. Wilson picked up the girl and carried her down the steps, passing House on the way. "I'll come help you after I get her in the car," he told House.

House was only down three of the steps and he had to stop.

Wilson opened the car door and put Rebecca down in the seat. He buckled her seatbelt. "Stay here. I'll be right back," he said. He left the door open and ran to House's rescue.

House put his arm around Wilson and the two of the hobbled slowly down the steep steps. When they reached the bottom, Wilson led House to the front seat and helped him in.

Wilson also had to put House's wheelchair back into the trunk. He quickly walked over to Rebecca's side and closed her door. Then he finally got in the car himself and started the engine.

House looked at Wilson. "So… What are we going to do with Rodger?"

Wilson looked at him with an annoyed look. "Rebecca."

"Ah yes! Rebecca…" He turned back to look at Rebecca. "Is it alright if I call you Becca? Or Becky? Or Rodger?"

The girl didn't reply.

"Alright then," he said and turned back around. "Off to Mexico!" He shouted.

Wilson was already starting to get a headache and House's yelling wasn't helping.

"Seriously. Let's go to On the Border. I'm starving!" House said. He turned around again. "You hungry, Rodger?"

The girl nodded. "Yes," she said.

House looked satisfied. "Alright! You're paying, Jimmy!"

"But we _just_ had On the Border for lunch!" Wilson protested. "And I paid, too…"

"Too bad," House argued. "You're the one who just _had_ to take Rodger with us, so you're paying!"

Wilson wanted to yell, but he didn't want to start a fight in front of the little girl, so he kept his thoughts to himself and drove to the nearest On the Border.

The three were seated at a booth by a window. House and Rebecca were on one side, with House on the outside. Wilson was on the other side. They had already ordered and now they were waiting for their food.

Rebecca took a sip of her Sprite. House watched her.

Wilson drank his water, suddenly self-conscious. He set down his drink. He was still wondering what he would do about Rebecca. What would he do? Should he keep her? Should he put her in an orphanage? Wilson wanted to shudder at the thought of an orphanage. He hated the fact that parents just dump their unwanted kids there. He didn't want to do that to a kid. _How would I live with myself if I did that? _He thought to himself.

There was an awkward silence at their table. All the other people in the restaurant were laughing and having a good time, but they were sitting there in their own silence.

Wilson coughed and House and Rebecca quickly looked at him.

Rebecca broke the silence. "When is my mommy coming home?" she asked.

Wilson was crushed. He knew that her mom wasn't coming back, but he didn't want her to cry and make a scene at the restaurant, so he lied to her. "She'll be home later."

Rebecca nodded. House looked down at his drink and swooshed the straw in it. He was so bored and hungry.

Finally, the waiter came over to their table with their food.

"Finally!" House called out. "You people are so slow! Can't you see I'm a cripple?" He pointed to the wheelchair that was folded up and leaned up against the booth. "Usually we cripples get special treatment."

The waiter obviously was a stupid teenager that was only doing this because his mom made him. House made a loud obvious sigh.

The waiter ignored him and put their plates down on the table. He walked away without one word.

Rebecca and House started shoveling food in their mouths. Wilson put his napkin on his lap, very sophisticatedly. He was the only one who used a fork to eat with.

House looked over at Rebecca's plate. She has French fries and chicken strips. He took one of her chicken strips. "Ha ha!" he said in a singsong voice.

Of course, Rebecca did not appreciate this. She screamed, "No!" and slapped his hand.

"Fine, fine! Don't be such a baby!" House said and gave her back the chicken strip. She dipped it into the ketchup and shoved it in her mouth.

After they had all finished eating, and Wilson paid the bill, House slid back into the wheelchair. Because there was a dinner rush, House and to fight his way to the exit. He ran over a couple toes, but the people didn't say anything because he was a cripple.

House saw their waiter looking at him. "See?" he called out. "Told you cripples get special treatment!"

The three made it through the mob of hungry people and they loaded themselves back into the car.

After they were all in and buckled up, Wilson started the car. The clock read 8:32.

"So…" said House, "how do you think Cuddy will react to Rodger?"

Oh, yeah. Cuddy. Wilson had completely forgotten about her. "I don't know," he said. "I mean… she might be mad, or she might be… mad…" his voice trailed off when he realized his boss would not be too thrilled about him keeping a child.

After moments of silence, Rebecca asked, "So… Where are we going? Are we going to your house… er… What are your names?"

Wilson had completely forgot to introduce himself. "My name is Jimmy. And he is Gregory."

Rebecca laughed. "He he! Gregory is a funny name!"

"Yeah," said House. "My friends call me House though."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "That's an even weirder name! Which one do you want me to call you?"

"Gregory. Only old people get to call me House."

"Ok Gregory," said Rebecca. "Do you have friends?" she asked. "I don't have that many friends."

"I only have five friends. Their names are Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, Jimmy, and Foreman," House said with a smile. He was starting to like this kid. Now he too wanted to keep her.

12


	4. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

**Chapter four: "Decisions"**

Wilson pulled up to the PPTH parking lot. "Here we are!" he announced as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Rebecca looked at the building. "Wow! You have a really big house!"

Wilson chuckled a bit. "No. This isn't where we live. Gregory and I work here," he said and got out of the car. He walked over to Rebecca's door and let her out. Then he got House's wheelchair and brought it to House's door.

House, Wilson, and Rebecca all walked \ rolled into the hospital. Wilson held Rebecca's hand as they went along.

The automatic doors slid open and the three went through them. The three went to Cuddy's office. Wilson had to hold open the doors for House.

Cuddy looked up from her computer. She saw the little girl and demanded an answer. "Why do you have a little girl?"

House reached into his coat pocket and took out his PSP. "Hey, why don't you go out there," he pointed to the clinic, "take this, and let the grown-ups talk?"

Rebecca nodded with a smile and took House's game. She opened the doors and walked out.

Cuddy was not amused. "Explanation. Now."

"Well," started Wilson, "we went to answer our house call and we noticed there was a little girl on the porch. She gave me this," He took the note out and handed it to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at Wilson when she unfolded it and then quickly read it with disbelief. "Ok then. What are you going to do?"

Wilson put his hands in his jacket pockets. "I was thinking of keeping her," he said.

Cuddy looked at House. "What do you think of this?" she asked him.

House shrugged. "I like her," he said. "But I don't think we should _keep_ her."

Cuddy turned back to Wilson. "For once… House has a more reasonable answer than you!"

"Well I'm not just going to abandon her! I haven't even told her that her mom isn't coming back…" he trailed off and looked at the ground.

Cuddy exhaled sharply and sat back down at her computer. "Well you guys have a decision to make," she said nothing else and started typing.

Wilson looked over his shoulder to where Rebecca was playing. She sat on the floor by the entrance of Cuddy's office. _I can't abandon her,_ he thought to himself. He said nothing as he walked out the door. House followed him.

The two approached Rebecca.

"Come on, Rodger. Time to go meet my other friends," House said.

Rebecca looked up and handed House the PSP. "Was that lady one of your friends?"

House nodded as he took the game from her. "Yep. That was Cuddy."

Rebecca smiled. "Do you like like her?" she asked.

Wilson laughed.

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman had finished their planning for the day and they continued doing what they did this morning. Cameron was almost finished with her article.

Foreman looked at his watch. "Gee… House has been gone for a long time," he said. "It's almost nine."

"Good," Chase said. "Finally we get to go home!"

There was a new white board in place of the old one (which was thrown away) and the white board they had been writing on was tucked away in a secret place… A place where House would never look.

Chase went over to the sink and filled a bowl with water and stuck it in the microwave.

"What's that for?" Cameron asked.

"Tea," he said. "It's faster than boiling water.

Foreman laughed a bit. "I didn't know you liked tea." He said.

Chase shrugged. "Whatever," he said and watched the bowl spin around. When it beeped, he took it out and filled his mug with some of the water. He stuck a tea bag in it and went to the table to sit down.

House, Wilson, and Rebecca walked \ rolled through the door.

"Hello," Cameron greeted without looking up from her laptop.

Foreman was preoccupied and so Chase was the only one who noticed the girl. "Who's that?" he asked.

Cameron and Foreman looked up from what they were doing and stared at the girl.

"Rodger," stated House.

"Rebecca," Wilson corrected him.

"Yeah whatever," House said. He looked at Rebecca and pointed to his team. "These _lovely_ people are Chase," he pointed to Chase, "Cameron," he pointed to her, "and Foreman."

Rebecca shyly waved at them.

Cameron still was curious about the new visitor. "Why is the she here?"

"Can't tell you," said House. "I'll show you though." He walked over to the board and wrote on it.

_Rodger is here because her mom abandoned her… But she doesn't need to know that._

Rebecca looked at the board.

"Well she can read it," Chase pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious!" House exclaimed. "Yes she _could_ read it… Except for the fact that she _can_'_t_ read."

Wilson was confused. "How do you know?"

"Well obviously she hadn't read the letter… Otherwise she would have known," he said.

House rolled over to Rebecca and handed her his PSP to keep her occupied. She took it gladly and continued the game where she had left off.

"So what are you going to do? You aren't going to keep her… are you?" asked Cameron.

Wilson shrugged. "That might be a possibility."

"Seriously?" Chase just had to ask.

Wilson paced the floor. "Well, we are still thinking about it. We don't know yet."

"Well who will raise her? Certainly not House. I can't even imagine what irresponsible things he could do," Cameron said.

House glared at her. "Thanks," he said. "For your information… If Wilson and I do decide to keep her, then Wilson and I will raise her… Together."

Foreman looked at his watch. His watch said it was two minuets past nine. "Well, it's time to go home." He gathered together his stuff and shoved it all in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away. He could care less about House right now, and if anything he wanted to avoid him. The less he talked to him, the less of a chance he could have about finding their secret.

Chase stood up and followed after him.

Cameron got up and walked over to House, Wilson, and Rebecca. "Well what ever you decide, I hope it works out for the best," she said. "See you tomorrow," she called out as she walked away.

"I like Cameron," Rebecca said, still looking down at the game. "She's nice. Do you work with her and Jimmy and Chase and Foreman?"

"Yeah," said House. "I'm their boss."

Rebecca hopped up. "Wow! Do you get to control them?"

Wilson laughed. "Pretty much," he said.

House smiled. Rebecca was one of the few people that made him smile. "Well, let's go get settled into my apartment," he said.

"Do you and Jimmy live together?" Rebecca asked.

Wilson shook his head. "Nope."

"Actually," House said in a matter – of – factly way, "Jimmy lives in a hotel because he has marital issues."

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "We don't need to talk about my relationships right now."

House laughed at Wilson's expense and he started to near the door. Wilson held open the door for him.

House unlocked his door and the three entered the apartment. "Home sweet home," House said. "Who wants a snack?"

Rebecca jumped up and down. "I do! I do!" she said.

"But we just ate dinner…" Wilson pointed out.

"Yes, Jimmy," said House, "but now I want a ice cream sundae."

"Yay! Ice cream!" said Rebecca.

He rolled over to his kitchen and stood out of the chair, balancing on his good leg, to reach the top shelf of his freezer. Wilson came over to help him.

Wilson got the bananas, sprinkles, and other ingredients. The three went over to the table and sat down (with the exception of House, who remained in his wheelchair.)

House prepared his own sundae, and Wilson helped Rebecca with hers.

When House had finished his ice cream he let out a huge belch and Rebecca laughed. Wilson just looked at him and dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

Rebecca has ice cream all over her face. She tried to lick it off, but could barley reach it all. She giggled a bit. Wilson noticed this and he pushed his chair back and wet a paper towel. He wiped off her face with it. The girl yawned.

Wilson looked at his watch. It was well past ten already, way too late for any five year old to be up. "Well let's get you to bed." He said.

House said, "She can sleep on the couch."

"But that's where I was going to sleep!" Wilson protested.

"You can sleep on the air mattress," House said and he went to his closet and pulled out a box from underneath a bunch of shoes. He shut the door and gave Wilson the box.

Wilson opened the box and laid the mattress down in the hallway by the door. He turned on the automatic air pump and the mattress filled with air.

He searched for blankets in the closet and pulled out three. He also took out two pillows. He set two blankets on his bed and one on the couch, and put one pillow on the couch and one on the air mattress.

Rebecca walked over to the air mattress. "Can I sleep here?" she asked.

House looked at where she walked over to. "Sure. I guess you get your way after all, Jimmy."

The girl hopped on the air mattress and got in between the two blankets. Wilson went over to the couch and laid down. "Goodnight," Wilson said.

House turned off the light. "'Night Jimmy. 'Night Rodger," he said. He started to leave, but then Rebecca stopped him.

"Wait!" she called after him. "You forgot to tuck me in," she said.

House turned his wheelchair around to face the kid. "Do I have to?"

"My mommy always tucks me in," she said.

House rolled over to the air mattress. He leaned forward in the wheel chair and pushed the blankets under her. "There. Now you're safe. Good night,"

"Wait!" the girl said again.

"What now?" House asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"You forgot to tell me a bed time story," she looked at House with her blue puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine… Once upon a time, there was a little girl, about your age, who wouldn't shut the hell up and let people sleep. Everyone got mad at her and so she finally shut up. The end… And good night." He started to roll away to his room.

"That's not a real story!" she cried after him. When House didn't stop she just said, "Good night Gregory," and shortly fell asleep.

10


	5. Sunday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

Chapter five: "Sunday"

House was rudely awoken. Rebecca was on House's bed and was poking him. He tried his best to ignore it. She kept poking him harder and harder until House couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want?" he groaned, still sleepily.

"I'm hungry," the girl said.

House opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was only seven thirty. He sighed. "It's only seven thirty. Go annoy Jimmy," he told her and rolled over on his side, away from Rebecca.

Rebecca hopped off the bed and went out of the door, closing it on her way out.

She went into the living room where Wilson was snoring softly. She whispered, "Hey… Wake up!"

There was no answer.

Rebecca starting poking Wilson. "Go away, House," he mumbled. Rebecca poked him even harder. He finally opened his eyes and saw the girl. "Oh! You're not House," he said.

The girl shook her head.

"What time is it?" Wilson asked with a yawn. Rebecca shrugged.

"I'm hungry," she said and starting pulling Wilson's arm.

"Ok," Wilson said. "I'll make pancakes. Do you like chocolate chip pancakes?"

Rebecca nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

Wilson stood up and stretched. He went into the kitchen with Rebecca following him and got the pancake mix. He poured chocolate chips in and mixed them with the other ingredients. Rebecca was watching.

"Can I mix it?" she asked.

He wanted to let the girl mix it, but he was afraid she might make a mess in House's kitchen, and it was too early to be cleaning. So, he lied. "Sorry, but it's already mixed enough," he said. He poured the mix onto the hot pan.

House hopped on one foot into the kitchen.

Wilson looked shocked. "It's not even nine… Why are you up?"

House pointed to Rebecca. "It's Rodger's fault,"

Rebecca just shrugged and went over to the table. "Jimmy is making chocolate chip pancakes," she said as the pulled out the chair. She sat down in it.

"Good," House said. "I hope I still have whip cream," he said and hopped over to the table. He sat down in the other chair.

Wilson looked in the refrigerator and confirmed that House still had a can of whipped cream. He took it out and put it on the counter. He poured some of the chocolate chips in a bowl and then flipped the last pancake onto the plate.

He took all of the things over to the table and then put a fork and plate on every spot and then sat down.

House took his fork and picked up one of the pancakes and put it on his plate. He picked up the can of whip cream and squirted it in his mouth.

"Ew!" Wilson exclaimed. "The whip cream is for the pancakes… Do not squirt it in your mouth," he told him.

"Yes, mommy," he obeyed and squirted a mountain onto his pancake. He grabbed a handful of chocolate chips. "It will now rain on the mountain…ACID RAIN!" He started throwing the chocolate on the mountain of whip cream, and it was destroyed down to a lump.

Rebecca was laughing and then starting throwing chocolate chips at House and Wilson.

"Rebecca! No! Don't!" Wilson scolded at the girl. "Food is for eating… Not for throwing," he told her.

The girl looked down at her plate and didn't say anything. She took her fork and actually ate like a civilized human being.

Wilson gave House a look that said, "don't encourage her." House rolled his eyes and ate his pancake with the fork. He was planning on using his face, but he didn't want to make Wilson even more pissed off.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Rebecca.

"It's Sunday," Wilson said. "Gregory and I don't have to go to work."

Rebecca smiled. "Want to go to the zoo?" she asked. "Or watch a movie?"

House looked confused. "Is the zoo even open in December?"

Wilson put down his fork. "It's open year - round," he said and looked at his watch. "We could go now…"

"No!" exclaimed House. "Let's watch a movie. It's too cold and early for the zoo. We can go at noon when it's warmer," He turned to Rebecca. "What movie do you want to watch?"

"Land Before Time!" she said.

House rolled his eyes. "No way in hell! We'll watch a good movie… That doesn't have to do with talking animals."

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Rebecca screamed.

"What is _that_ about? Wait, is that even a movie Whatever, I'll pick the movie," House said and hopped over to his CD case by the TV. "Ah! Here." He put a DVD into the player and turned it on.

Wilson and Rebecca walked over to the couch and sat down. House picked up the remote and sat down with them.

The menu popped up and Wilson exclaimed, "No! We are not going to watch _Knocked up_!"

Rebecca laughed.

"Oh my God!" Wilson said and turned off the TV. "We're going to the zoo. Now," he said. "Go change into something other than your PJs, House," He looked at House, who wasn't moving. "Go!"

House looked at him and pointed to his leg. "Gee! Can't you see I'm a cripple? Hold your water…" He stood up and hopped into his room to get changed.

X.. X.. X..

Wilson grabbed his car keys. "Ok! Let's go!" he exclaimed as he opened the door. Rebecca and House followed him out and they went into the car.

Like always, House sat in the front with Wilson, and Rebecca sat in the back. "So what do you want to do after the zoo?" Wilson asked.

"Chuck – E – Cheese!" Rebecca screamed and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Nooooooooo!" House said, "Never again will I go there! Last time I was attacked by little kids!"

Wilson was curious. "When exactly _did _you go there last?"

House put his feet up. "When I was twelve," he told him.

Wilson nodded and just continued driving. He turned on the radio. It was the bluegrass station.

"Jimmy," House said. "What the hell is this?" he asked and turned it off.

He rolled his eyes. "It _was_ bluegrass music… And don't say bad words in front of Rebecca!"

House scoffed. "Come on. Rodger doesn't mind! Hell, hell, hell. Shit, shit, shit," He looked back at Rebecca who was laughing uncontrollably. "See?"

"House! Stop!" Wilson demanded. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the zoo. "We're here," he announced.

"Wow!" House breathed. "This place is a zoo!"

X X X

Rebecca pointed to one of the animals. "Look! A giraffe!"

House sighed and closed his eyes. Of all the things he had to do, this was one of the worst. He just wanted to go back into his warm bed. December was not the warmest time to go to the zoo.

Wilson nodded. "Yup," he said and pointed to another animal. "There's an… Okapi? I guess that's what it is," He looked at the info by the exhibit and read from it. "' Okapis are the closest relative to the giraffe.'"

She pointed to a sign. "Look! Over there! There are camels that way! They're my favorite animal!" she said and started running ahead.

"Are you sure there are even camels in December?" House asked and followed Wilson and Rebecca.

Rebecca ran up to the empty exhibit. "Where is he? Where's the camel?" she asked and looked around frantically. "Uncle Jimmy we have to call the police! I think the camel ran away!"

Wilson looked at the other surrounding exhibits. There were no camels in sight. "I think it might be too cold for the camels. They might be somewhere warm."

The girl started to get teary-eyed. "But… The camels… Where are they?"

"Don't cry," said Wilson. "It's ok. They are safe."

Rebecca started to cry uncontrollably. "No! They have to be here!" she sobbed and fell to the ground.

Wilson ran over to her. "Please don't cry!" he said and picked her up. The girl cried even harder. "Ok, you know what? I think I might know where they went."

"You- " _sniff! _"Do?" the girl said.

"Yeah! I do! Come on let's go find them." He said and started off. House followed them staying as far away as possible.

Wilson walked over to one of the zoo workers. "Hi. Umm, we were wondering where the camels are. Do you know?"

"They are in their barn." The lady said. "Sorry. It's way too cold for them to be out in their exhibit."

"It's also way too cold _for us_ to be here right now!" House complained.

Wilson turned around quickly and shot House a glare then looked back at the lady and sighed. "Is there any way that we could possibly see the camels?"

The lady shook her head. "Sorry sir. I can't allow that."

Rebecca started to cry even harder.

Wilson was suddenly outraged. "Please," he begged and hushed his voice down to a whisper. "The girl just lost her mom. Please have a heart."

The lady sighed. "I'm really sorry. It's against the zoo policy. I could get fired."

Rebecca started screaming. "I wanna see the camels! I wanna see the camels! Ahh!!" she screamed in a high pitch tone.

House groaned. "Will someone shut that kid up?! Can't we just see the damn camels?"

"You could get a camel stuffed-animal in the gift shop," the lady suggested.

Wilson looked at Rebecca. "Do you want to do that?"

"But it's not a _real_ camel," she protested. "I wanna see a _real _camel!"

House sighed. "Sorry, Rodger. That's not a _real_ option. We're going to the gift shop. Let's go," he said and started to roll away.

Wilson thanked the lady and then walked with House to the zoo gift shop. They looked around for a while and then saw a section with a sign that read "Africa". They went over into that section and saw all the camel things.

Rebecca's eyes widened. She pointed to one of the stuffed animals. "I want that one!" she said and hugged it. It was a giant camel plush. She sat on it and it held her up. It was bigger than her.

"That one?" Wilson tried to talk her out of it. "Do you _really_ want that one?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" she smiled.

House looked at Wilson like he was crazy. "No way! You aren't seriously going to get it for her… Are you?"

Wilson sighed. "I guess,"

House scoffed. "You, Jimmy, are _such_ a push-over."

Wilson buried his face in his hands. "Oh, I know!" he moaned and walked over to the camel. "Get of Rebecca. We have to go pay for it."

The girl hopped off and Wilson picked it up. It was really heavy. He walked over to the check out counter. "Yeah… I guess I've been sucked into buying this."

The guy at the check out counter chuckled and scanned the tag on the camel's ear. "That'll be three-hundred fifteen dollars and twenty-six cents."

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, my," he said and took out his debit card. He handed it to the cashier. "What have I gotten myself into?" He signed the receipt and gave it back to the cashier. "Let's go before we spend any more of Uncle Jimmy's paycheck."

X X X

Rebecca looked down at her air mattress. "Hey, Uncle Gregory, when can I have a real bed?"

House looked at her. "Well, I don't have a guest room, since I don't like guests, so sorry. You'll have to stay there for awhile."

The girl looked disappointed. "Oh, ok. When can I change clothes?" she asked.

Wilson realized that he and Rebecca hadn't changed clothes since they found her. He sighed. "We should go shopping and then get my suitcase from the hotel," he told House.

"All right. I'm staying here," House said.

Rebecca smiled. "The mall?! Fun! Let's go!"

Wilson sighed. "Please come, House."

House exhaled sharply. "No. I'm tired. I'm going to bed," he said and went into his room.

Rebecca looked sad. "Why won't Uncle Greg come?" she asked.

Wilson sighed. "He's tired and grumpy. And his leg hurts. It's ok; we can go without him."

The girl looked disappointed. "Ok. Let's go," she said and headed for the door. Wilson followed behind her.

X X X

Wilson and Rebecca walked into the mall. There were many people there in the food court. "What store do you like?" Wilson asked.

"Can we go to Limited Too?" she asked.

"Sure why not," Wilson said and walked over to the map of the mall. "Ok. It's right over here," he pointed to it on the map. "We just need to go past the elevators," he said and started to walk over to the store.

When they got there, Rebecca smiled and looked at all of the clothes. "How much can I get?" she asked.

Wilson was happy that Rebecca was so polite and asked. "You can get as much as you want," he said.

Rebecca's face lit up. "Thanks so much Jimmy!" she hugged him and then started to look around. Wilson sat down in a chair.

The girl looked around and then grabbed handfuls of clothes. She went over to one part of the store and saw the section with the Jonas Brothers clothes. Rebecca was really happy and got every single shirt. She went into the changing room and tried on all the clothes. They all fit. She walked over to Wilson.

Wilson was asleep on the chair. He had been waiting for almost an hour. Rebecca poked him. "Ok, Jimmy. I'm ready."

He awoke with a startled jump and looked at the mountain of clothes the girl had picked out.

"Is it ok that I'm getting all these clothes?" she asked him.

Wilson nodded. He knew that if she was going to live with House and him, then she would need a lot of clothes. "Yeah," he said. "That's fine. Don't worry about it."

Rebecca hugged him again. "You're so nice!" she exclaimed. The two went to the check out and paid for the clothes. They walked out of the store and Rebecca started skipping.

"Did you get underwear and socks? Do you need shoes?" Wilson asked Rebecca.

Rebecca shook her head. "No. I didn't get any of those. I still need them."

Wilson shrugged. "We could go to Target. They have shoes and stuff there," he suggested.

X X X

At the end of the day, Wilson and Rebecca had ended up with at least thirty different outfits, five pairs of shoes, a bathing suit, and a Hannah Montana comforter with matching pillows. They also bought some groceries.

Wilson sighed and wondered what House would say. Would he be mad? Probably. He unlocked the front door with the spare key under the mat and the two brought all of the bags in. They had to take three trips.

House yawned and hopped over to his living room. He saw all the bags. "Whoa. It's not Christmas yet… Or did I sleep for twenty days?"

Rebecca and Wilson plopped themselves on the couch. "Man!" Wilson exclaimed. "Shopping really takes it out of you!"

House was curious. "What'd you get?"

Rebecca smiled. "A lot! We got clothes and food."

"I have food." House stated and looked at all the bags. "So where are you going to put all of this… stuff?" he asked Wilson.

House came over and sat on the couch. Wilson felt smooshed, so he stood up and lifted the groceries off of the floor. He began to put them away in the fridge and the cabinets.

Rebecca yawned and stood up from the couch. She searched through the bags and took out a pair of pink polk-a-dotted pajamas and went into one of the bathrooms to change.

House announced, "I'm going back to bed," and jumped over to his room and shut the door.

Wilson went over to his suitcase and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. He slipped them on and set up his blanket on the couch. Rebecca came out, fully changed and opened up her new comforter. She laid it down on the air mattress and put the pillows on too.

Rebecca got underneath the blanket. "Good night, Jimmy. Thank you for everything."

Wilson smiled. "Goodnight, Rebecca," He said and turned off the lights.


	6. School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**Author's note: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you like my story! Here is the 6****th**** chapter and I just wanted to tell you that it is kind of a twist to that episode in the 3rd season (3X20 "House Training") where that woman comes into the hospital because she couldn't make up her mind and it turns out that she just had an infection and they misdiagnosed her and she died. Yeah… you know that episode! You know what I'm talking about. Well… Enjoy this chapter!**

**House calls**

Chapter six: "School" 

Wilson was already up and was blow-drying his hair. The noise from the hair dryer woke up Rebecca.

Rebecca sat up and looked around. She hopped out of her bed and went over to the bathroom where Wilson was drying his hair. "Um… Jimmy? Why are you blow drying your hair?"

He turned around and looked at Rebecca. "Well… Erm… Never mind," he said as he turned the hair dryer off. "We have to go to work soon. Go get dressed."

The girl nodded and turned to head out the door and into the living room, but then stopped. "What about school?" she asked.

"What about it? Uh…what grade are you in?" Wilson asked.

"Kindergarten," she said. "I have to go to school every day except for Saturday and Sunday," the girl told him.

Wilson set the hairdryer on the counter. "Well, today, you are going to be home – schooled… Actually you are going to learn a lot."

Rebecca smiled. "Really? Learning is fun!"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah. You are going to come to work with Gregory and me. So, go get ready!"

"What do Gregory and you do?" the girl asked.

Wilson turned on the sink and let his toothbrush get wet. "We are doctors… We help people."

"Cool!" she said and went into the living room. She pulled out some of her new clothes from the shopping bags and pulled off their tags, then went into the other restroom and changed.

Wilson was sitting on the couch watching the news while eating Frosted Flakes when Rebecca came out. "Hey, Rebecca. Go and wake up Uncle Greg for me please," When Wilson realized House wouldn't be too thrilled, he figured he should wake him up. "Wait!" he called after her.

The girl stopped in her tracks. "Actually," Wilson started, "I'll go wake up Greg, and you can eat breakfast. There are some donuts in the cupboard."

She nodded and went into the kitchen. Wilson went into House's room. He pushed House on the shoulder. "Hey… Wake up. It's nine thirty. Time to go soon."

House just groaned and rolled onto his stomach and put a pillow over his head. Wilson sighed and went into House's closet and pulled out his guitar. He plugged in the guitar to the amp and turned it on full volume. Wilson took one of the picks and played the loudest note he could.

"Wha?!" House screamed, obliviously, and rolled over to see what the noise was.

Rebecca had heard the noise and screamed. She ran into House's room and hugged Wilson. "Jimmy, did you hear that?!" she asked him. "I think there is a monster in the house!"

Wilson's face turned red. "Erm… No, there's no monster. That was me."

Rebecca crinkled her face up in disgust. "Ew! Gross!" she said and ran out of the room.

House was still trying to wake up. "What was that terrible noise?" he asked, half asleep.

"Get up." Wilson demanded. He put his hands on his hips. "We need to go soon."

House groaned and rubbed his face in his hands. "What time is it?" he asked and looked at his alarm clock. "Nine thirty-three?" he asked hysterically. "Fine, fine, fine. I'm getting up. Now, go away so I can get dressed," he said as he pointed to the door.

Wilson nodded and left the room, closing the door on his way out. He walked into the kitchen to where Rebecca was eating a donut with chocolate frosting and red sprinkles. He grabbed one for himself and sat down with her.

Rebecca set down her donut on her plate. "I'm not going to see my mom again, am I?" she asked.

Wilson put down his donut and wiped his face with his napkin. "Well… We don't know that…" he lied.

"I know she's not. I read the letter." She shrugged and continued to eat her donut.

Wilson was totally shocked. The two sat there in an awkward silence for a moment. "I didn't know you could read," he said, breaking the silence.

Rebecca took another bite. "I'm the only one in my class who can read." She said, proudly.

"Oh." Wilson said. They sat there again in silence, until House came out, using his cane. Wilson looked at him. "You're using your cane again? Is your arm better?"

"Yes and no," House said. "Yes- I _am_ using my cane again. No- my arm is most definitely _not _better. I'm sick of using a wheel chair. I'll suffer," he said and sat down at the table.

Wilson took out his phone and typed a text message to House. _Rebecca read the letter and she knows her mom isn't coming back._

House heard his phone ring and he took it out of his pocket. When he saw that the message was from Wilson, he looked at him with a smirk on his face. After he read it, he declared, "Wilson! We're not in high school! We don't have to text message! I promise the teacher won't catch us if we talk!" He shook his head and said, "Silly Jimmy!" He playfully punched Wilson on the arm.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Now you know…" he said.

"Now we all know!" House said really loudly.

Wilson looked at his watch. "It's all ready ten! We have to go right now!" he exclaimed and stood up. He grabbed his plate and Rebecca's plate and put them in the sink. He grabbed his coat and Rebecca's coat. He handed hers to her and she put it on. "Get your shoes on," he told Rebecca.

She nodded and pulled on her new tall purple, blue, and pink UGGs she bought with Wilson. Rebecca opened the door. "Let's go," she said and they all walked to the car.

X X X

House and Rebecca walked into his office. Chase was the only one that had come in yet. House walked straight into his smaller office and closed the blinds, leaving Rebecca alone in the room with the young doctor. She looked around and then felt suddenly self-conscious. She went over to the table and sat down next to Chase.

Chase was preoccupied with his laptop and didn't notice the girl. Rebecca just stared at him. When, he turned to get more coffee, he saw the girl and let out a quick gasp. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't notice you there!" he said. The girl sat there speechless. "Erm… You're Rebecca, right?"

Rebecca nodded. "Yup," she said. "Who are you?" she asked him.

Chase didn't know weather he should tell her to call him Chase or Robert. "Erm… My name is Chase," The two sat in an awkward silence. "I'm going to go get more coffee now," he said and walked over to the coffee pot.

The girl hopped out of the chair and went into House's office. "Hi," she said. House was on the computer. He looked up.

"Rodger! Just the person I wanted to talk to," he said. "Do you go to school?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm in kindergarten."

"What school do you go to?" House asked. The girl didn't say anything. "And… you don't know the school's name. Great. Well, I guess you'll be home schooled for awhile." He said and continued to work on his computer. Rebecca stood there. "What?" he asked harshly.

Cameron walked in through the door. "We got a case," she said but then saw Rebecca. "You decided to keep her?" she asked.

House didn't look up but just nodded. "Where's Foreman?" he demanded.

Cameron put the file down on House's keyboard. "He called in sick," she said.

There was a quick second of silence, but then House broke it by saying, "I guess I'll need a temporary team member. I can't work with only two of you!" He looked at Rebecca. "Hey, Rodger, you want to help?"

Rebecca shrugged. "I don't know," she said.

Cameron laughed a bit when House pulled out a lab coat from underneath his desk and shook off some of the dust. He handed it to Rebecca and she put it on. The girl was totally engulfed by the large coat. Cameron thought she looked cute.

House, Cameron, and Rebecca went into the larger of the two rooms and House threw the file down on the table next to Chase. Rebecca and Cameron sat down at the table while House poured a cup of coffee.

"Thirty-year-old female came in with abulia, the inability to make a decision or exercise will. Tox screen was clean," Cameron prompted them.

Chase looked at the file and said, "It could be toxins."

She shook her head. "No, tox screen was clean," Cameron repeated.

"Drug use?" Chase asked.

"She said she didn't do drugs," Cameron said.

House smirked. "Everybody lies," he said. "Go check her home for environmental causes," he commanded.

Rebecca stood there, confused like a lost sheep in a hailstorm in the middle of Lubbock. She has no idea what the adults were talking about. She watched as House wrote on the whiteboard. Chase and Cameron got up and left. She walked over to House and tugged at the bottom of his jacket.

House turned around and looked at the girl. "What do you want, Rodger? I'm working."

Rebecca looked up at him. "What are you writing? What's wrong with the girl?"

"I don't know what's wrong," House said. "I'm trying to figure this out. Go annoy Uncle Jimmy. Do you know where his room is?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. You showed me where he is," she said.

House continued to write and Rebecca just stood there. "I'm very busy… Please go annoy Uncle Jimmy," he told her.

Rebecca walked out of the room and into the hallway. She saw all of the people in the hospital and felt slightly scared. She kept walking and then finally reached Wilson's office. She opened the door and walked in. Wilson was talking to someone and he stopped and looked at the girl.

She walked in and sat down in one of the chairs. Wilson turned to his patient. "Sorry… This is my daughter, Rebecca," he said. "And I have no idea why she's in my office. Hold on a second," He got up and walked over to Rebecca. "Did Gregory tell you to come here?"

The girl nodded and Wilson sighed. "Go back to his office and tell him Jimmy said to get over himself."

She looked puzzled. "Get over himself?" she asked.

Wilson nodded. "Yes, tell him Jimmy said to get over himself."

"Ok…" she said. "You and Greg are really weird," she said as she walked out of his office and back down the hall into House's office.

House looked at her. "Why are you here? I told you to annoy Uncle Jimmy."

"He told me to tell you that he said to get over yourself," she said.

Just then, Chase and Cameron walked through the door. They looked ready to argue.

"We found plenty of toxins in the house." Chase informed House.

Cameron looked at him. "And a crack pipe. Clearly she's on drugs."

"No!" argued Chase. "Drugs wouldn't cause this!"

"Of course they would! It explained all the symptoms!" she argued back.

House was annoyed. "Whoa, whoa whoa! Can't we just all get along? Chase, go run some tests on the crack pipe. See what's killing her. She's probably poisoning herself. If you need me, I'll be off somewhere, hiding from Cuddy."

Cameron was confused. "Why would you hide from Cuddy? You're off from clinic duty."

"She's still scary," House replied as he limped out the door.

Chase and Cameron headed out the door. Rebecca followed them into the lab. Chase immediately ran tests on the pipe and Cameron helped. The two didn't notice Rebecca watching them.

Rebecca stood there for about ten minuets. "I'm bored," she said. Cameron and Chase quickly turned around.

"I didn't see you there, Rebecca!" Chase exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

She shrugged. "Like forever. I went with you here… Don't you remember?"

The two doctors shook their heads. Chase continued to work and Cameron looked at Rebecca. "You look really cute in that lab coat," she told her with a gentle smile.

"This pipe shows traces of arsenic poising," Chase announced.

Cameron sighed. "Ok, let's go. Come on, Rebecca," she said and the three left the lab and went down the hall into the patient room.

The patient looked at Rebecca. "Who's the kid?"

Cameron looked back at Rebecca, who shied away to the corner. "Don't mind her. We found a crack pipe at your house," she confronted her.

The patient denied it. "That's not mine."

Chase spoke up, "Well, you better warn whomever it belongs to that they have arsenic poisoning."

Suddenly, the patient started to cough violently. Chase walked over to her and then she coughed blood on his jacket and began to choke when blood filled up in her throat. "Call a code! We need a crash cart in here!" he exclaimed.

X X X

House and Rebecca were sitting at the table. House got up and took a closer look at the whiteboard, trying to think of an idea.

Chase and Cameron came in and Cameron said, "CT scan showed a mass just outside the lingual. We did a biopsy and it showed white blood cells in the walls of the blood vessels."

House turned around to look at his team. "It has to be autoimmune. Start her on a treatment of steroids until we can figure out which one it is."

The two walked out the door and Rebecca stayed with House. He went into the smaller office and Rebecca followed him and sat in the chair. Suddenly, House's pager went off. He looked at it then put it back in his pocket. He stood up. "Come on, Rodger. Follow me."

They walked out the door and walked down the hall. They caught up with Cameron and Chase and then turned around and walked back to House's office.

As they waked in the door of their office, Chase said, "Her liver's shutting down. It's not autoimmune."

House went over to the board and crossed autoimmune off the list. He stared at the board for a while and then came to a conclusion. "Lymphomatoid granulomatosis," he said.

"No!" Cameron immediately objected. "That's incredibly rare, even by our standards!"

"Start full body radiation," House commanded. "Go get consent."

"If it isn't cancer, we'll kill her!" Chase said.

Rebecca sat at the table with Chase and Cameron. "What if she has a boo-boo?" she said.

Chase, Cameron, and House looked at her. "I don't think that's all there is to it." Chase said.

House stood silently for a second. "What if she's right?"

Chase looked confused. "What? That she has a 'boo-boo'?"

"No. What if she had a 'boo-boo' and then it got infected?" House thought, ever so brilliantly.

Cameron gasped. "That's crazy!"

House quickly limped out the door. "Come on!" he called to his team. The three followed him down the hall and into the patient room. They quickly went through the sliding door and House pulled the blanket off the patient.

"What the hell?!" The patient screamed as House examined her starting from her feet. He leaned the girl forwards and examined her back. He saw an infected cut and signaled to his team.

"Wow. The five-year-old was right!" House exclaimed and high-fived Rebecca.

"Oh my God!" Chase exclaimed. "She has an infected cut! That's all this was?"

The patient was confused. "What? What's going on?"

House told her, "You have an infected cut. Probably staph infection. This five-year-old actually came up with the simple but brilliant idea that you could just have 'a boo-boo'," He signaled for Rebecca to come over and she did. "You can thank her for saving your life. But, don't thank the grown-ups. We wanted to kill your immune system," he said.

The patient smiled at Rebecca. "Thank you, sweetie. How can I ever repay you?" She looked at House. "Is she your kid?"

House nodded.

"Well," the patient said, "I'm the principal of Oak Crest Academy. I could get your girl in."

Rebecca smiled. "Cool! I've heard my mom talking about how she wanted me to go there and that it was the best private school in the state!"

House wrote his cell phone number on a piece of paper he found lying around and handed it to the patient. "My number. Call us," he said. "Give her cortisol and send her home," House said and he limped away with Rebecca following.

X X X

House barged into Wilson's office. He was getting ready to go home and was packing up his briefcase with multiple files.

House smiled. "You'll never guess what Rodger just did! She just saved my patient's life!"

Wilson was confused. "What did she do?"

"She diagnosed her!" he exclaimed.

"With what?" Wilson asked.

"With a boo-boo," he said, smiling.

14


	7. What's wrong with Chase?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

Chapter six: "What's wrong with Chase?" 

"That was it? That was all that was wrong with her?" Wilson asked, still in shock. His newly adopted daughter, who was only five years old, had just figured out a case that no doctor could solve.

Rebecca had a huge smile stretched across her face. She was so proud of herself and House was most definitely acknowledging it.

House nodded. "Yep! And Rodger solved it all by herself. Hey, even five year olds can think outside the box!"

The girl started to jump up and down. "Can we go to Chili's?!" she asked, happily.

Wilson looked at House and House nodded. "We can go anywhere you want, Rodger."

She squealed. "I love that place!"

"Also," House started, "the patient turns out to be the principal at Oak Crest Academy, and she offered to let Rodger be a student there."

Wilson's eyes widened. "Oak Crest?!" he asked in disbelief. "That's one of the best private schools in all of New Jersey!"

Rebecca pulled on the bottom of House's jacket. "Can we go to Chili's now? Please!?"

House nodded. "Yeah. Let's go," he said and walked out the door. The three walked down the hall and went to the front lobby.

Cuddy was walking quickly from her office. She saw House and then walked over to him. "Is it true?" she asked. "Rebecca figured out your case?"

The girl's face lit up. She was starting to like all of this attention. "Mmm hmm!" she said, nodding vigorously.

"We're going to Chili's now," House explained as he took his cane and pushed Cuddy out of the way. "Excuse us, Cuddle Bear."

Cuddy sighed and continued walking. The three walked to Wilson's car and they all got in, sitting in their usual spots.

As they drove to Chili's, Rebecca reached to the front and turned on the radio. She switched the XM radio to channel 115, Radio Disney. House looked at her funny, but said nothing. He was too proud of her to tell her he'd rather die than listen to _Disney_ songs. He just tried to drown out the sound by looking out the window, watching the bright streetlights pass.

Wilson listened to Rebecca sing.

"Ooh, this is an SOS, don't wanna second guess. This is the bottom line, it's true! I gave my all for you, now my heart's in two, and I can't find the other half. It's like I'm walking on broken glass. Better believe I bled…" she recited. She knew all the words to the song.

"Who sings this?" Wilson asked Rebecca.

Rebecca smiled. "The Jonas Brothers!" she squealed. "They are on my shirt. See?" she asked him.

Wilson kept his eyes on the road. "I can't look while I'm driving," he said. "So… These Jonas people… Do you like them a lot?" he asked, curiously.

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see her. "Yes I do! I love the Jonas Brothers!" she said excitedly. "There are three of them and my favorite is Nick," she filled him in. "He's the youngest of the three and has really curly hair."

A song by Hannah Montana started to play on the radio. Rebecca frowned. "This is Hannah Montana. She's best friends with the Jonas Brothers, only they are better and my mommy told me that she lip-sings and that she doesn't actually sing because her voice is so remixed and that she doesn't write her own songs and she's an Avril Lavigne poser and she's stupid and she's a money making machine for Disney and no one really likes her and she's a brat and she's only famous because of her dad and…"

House cut her off. "Breathe!" he exclaimed. Rebecca hadn't taken one breath in that whole rant on Hannah Montana. "So can I turn off the radio?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Please!" she begged.

House pressed the button, and the teenaged pop star's voice shut off.

Wilson made a mental note. _Jonas Brothers; not Hannah Montana_. He had to think of some gift ideas. Christmas was only twenty days away and he hadn't gotten House or Rebecca any presents yet… Well, besides the giant camel and all the clothes.

The car pulled into a parking space at the restaurant. The three got out of the car and went into the restaurant. The three were seated immediately. Not many people were there on a Monday night.

After a three minute awkward silence, Wilson spoke up. "House we need to talk about some serious issues."

House looked stunned. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

Wilson was not amused. "No. Seriously. Now that we have adopted Rebecca, we need to talk about important things. Where are we going to live? Rebecca and I can't keep living in your living room."

"Well, that's why it's called a living room." House explained.

After a sigh, Wilson continued. "We should consider buying a house."

"No!" House yelled in protest, loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. "I like my apartment."

"Well if we are going to raise a child together, we might as well live in the same place. And no, we can't keep living in your apartment. It's too small," Wilson said.

Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Really small."

He continued, "We should go look at homes soon. And what about Rebecca going to school? Are we certain that she's going to Oak Crest?"

House shook his head. "I don't know. I'll ask my patient tomorrow. She's not getting discharged until late in the afternoon."

Wilson nodded. "We also need to get this adoption legalized with all those legality forms and all that crap…. And I think that's all we should worry about for now. Let's get that under control first, and then we should worry about other things… Like the fact that Christmas is in twenty days and Hanukkah is in seventeen days." He shot a glance at House.

Rebecca smiled. "I love Christmas!"

"Also," Wilson said, "since we are talking about getting settled in with our new family, we should ask some personal questions." He turned to Rebecca. "What's your favorite color? When were you born? Where were you born? What religion are you? Do you have any special talents? Do you play sports? What do you like to do in your free time?"

House replied, "Blue. January fourth. In Seattle. Atheist. I can juggle fire, play the guitar, save lives, watch General Hospital for forty- two hours straight, and manipulate people. Can't play sports though; I'm a cripple, remember? I like to sleep in my spare time."

Wilson sighed. "I was asking Rebecca," he said and turned to her.

Rebecca said, "My favorite color is pink. I used to play soccer… But the other kids were mean to me and told me I was a stupid head. I was born here in New Jersey on May second… And what were the other questions?"

"Special talents?" Wilson asked.

"What do you mean special talents?" House harshly questioned. "She saves lives in her free time… Thinking up things that three people who spent eleven years in medical school couldn't even think of."

"I like to draw," Rebecca said, completely ignoring what House had said. "I used to have these pretty colored pens that I would draw with."

Wilson nodded. _Colored pens, _he told himself. He would have to go shopping later.

X X X

After they ate, Wilson paid the bill. _Note to self: Never argue with House over who pays the bill._ House had made a huge commotion, embarrassing Wilson. He caved, like always, and paid for their meal. Then, the three went back to House's apartment, where they went straight to bed. It was almost eleven by the time they got back.

In the morning, the three hopped into Wilson's car… again. (Poor Wilson! His gas bill must be so high!) They drove to PPTH and then they all entered the building.

Wilson went straight into his office and Rebecca followed House into his office. Chase, Foreman, and Cameron had just arrived at work when House and Rebecca barged through the doors. They looked at House and Rebecca.

House looked straight at Foreman. "I should fire you," he said.

Foreman quickly responded with, "Why?"

He let out a huge scoff in disbelief. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Foreman was worried that he had found out about the secret and quickly looked at Chase and Cameron who shook their heads.

"Not that," Chase reassured him quietly.

Of course, House heard. "Not what? Never mind, I don't even want to know," He turned to Rebecca. "You tell Foreman what you did yesterday."

She nodded and looked at Foreman. "I saved a life," she said proudly.

Foreman was confused.

House nodded. "It's true. She diagnosed our patient all by herself. She didn't even have a neurologist to consult to. Hell, I should fire all of you! I don't need a team; I got Rodger. Actually, you know what? You're all fired," he said and turned to walk away.

When no one left House turned back around. "Why aren't you leaving?"

Chase looked at Cameron and she looked at Foreman and he looked back at them.

"We're not actually fired are we?" Chase asked.

Foreman shook his head. "Just don't say anything."

House turned back around. "Listen to the neurologist, Chase," he said and walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Rebecca stood there for a second and then sat down at the table next to Cameron. She was reading a book. "What 'cha doin'?" Rebecca asked, nosily.

"Just reading," Cameron said and flipped to the next page.

Rebecca sighed just like House and Chase quickly looked at her.

"You sigh just like House!" he exclaimed and shook his head to snap out of it. "I think I'm losing my mind!" he stood up from his chair and neared the door.

Foreman looked at him. "Where are you going?"

Chase shook his head. "Anywhere. Everywhere I go House is following me. Even when he leaves he's here!" He exclaimed and quickly walked out the door.

Cameron set down her book. "What's his problem?" she asked Foreman.

Rebecca suddenly felt a stab of rejection. "Does Chase hate me?" she asked and started to cry.

Cameron quickly shot up out of her chair and went to hug Rebecca.

House heard Rebecca crying and he came out of his smaller office. "Why is Rodger crying?" he demanded and looked around the room. He saw Cameron and Foreman… But no Chase. Where was he? "Where's Chase?"

Foreman shrugged. "I don't know. He freaked out and then ran out of the room."

"What did he 'freak out' about?" He poked Rebecca with his cane. "Stop crying and tell me what happened."

Between sobs, Rebecca managed to say, "Chase hates me!"

"What?" House exclaimed and turned to Cameron.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He said that you were always following him, referring to the way that Rebecca sighed, and then stormed out of the room, making Rebecca cry."

House stormed out of the room and limped down the hall, at record-breaking speed. He knew exactly where Chase was.

10


	8. Secrets are better left untold

**A\N: Hey! Sorry this is such a short chapter and I will never ever make a chapter this short ever again, but I just loved the way it kind of ended while I was writing it, so I just had to let it be. I promise the next chapter will be really long and awesome!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

Chapter seven: "Secrets are better left untold" 

House clicked the button for the elevator. As he waited he thought, _Gee! These elevators are so slow! What if someone was dying?_ When the doors opened, he limped in and then clicked the last button: The fifth floor.

A man came running up to the elevator. House pressed the close door button as quickly as he could.

"Wait! Wait!" the man called after him.

As the doors closed, House said, "Too bad, so sad!"

When the doors reopened, House went into the stairwell. This was the only way to access the roof. He fought his way up the flight of stairs. After about half way, House had to stop. It was too much for his leg to handle.

Soon, he continued to slowly go up the stairs and when he finally made it to the top, he opened the heavy door and then stepped onto the concrete of the roof. He saw Chase sitting in the corner.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" House yelled at Chase.

Chase didn't move one bit; He just kept staring straight ahead of him and made no acknowledgement of House's presence. House stared at him for a minuet and then poked him in the side with his cane. Chase didn't budge.

House sighed and rolled his eyes. He limped closer to Chase and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

He said nothing.

"I know about your secret," House said slyly.

This made Chase turn his head. "You do?" he asked. That was probably one of the dumbest things he had ever done.

House was curious. "You have a secret?" he questioned him.

Chase turned his head and continued staring back into the distance. "I have a couple secrets," he said and then stood up.

House raised his eyebrows. "What are they?"

He scoffed. "You don't tell your boss your secrets," he said and neared the door. House stopped him by holding him back with his cane. "Wha-"

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me yours. And, trust me, you want to know this secret," House inveigled Chase.

Chase sighed. He did want to know House's secret, but he could never tell House what he, Foreman, and Cameron were planning. Should he tell him the other secret?

House stomped his foot. "I'm waiting," he said, impatiently.

Without thinking, Chase blabbered, "I hate you and I'm thinking of resigning after Christmas,"

House shrugged. "I guess now I have to tell you mine… it's only fair," House leaned in close and whispered into Chase's ear, "I killed… Mufassa!"

3


	9. A loss, a gain, and a party

**A\N- This chapter is extra long and will make up for the short chapter 8! It's pretty exciting and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only.

**House calls**

Chapter nine: "A lost, a gain, and a party" 

When House and Chase walked into the office, no one spoke. Rebecca walked up to Chase.

She looked at him for a second and then kicked his leg.

"Ow!" Chase yelled.

House high-fived Rebecca and then she walked over to the board and picked up one of the markers and started to draw with it.

House cleared his throat loudly. "Awkward…" he said and went into his office. He left the door open. "You can apologize to my daughter anytime you want, Chase!" he called out from his office.

Chase sighed and then sat down at the desk next to Cameron. She immediately stood up and went over to sit next to Foreman. "I can't believe you," she said to Chase.

He was taken aback. "What? Why is everyone so mad at me?"

Cameron stood up and pointed at him. "You scared Rebecca! She thinks that you hate her now!" She sat back down. "And you didn't even apologize. She's just a little kid, you know."

Chase stood up quickly. "See? This is why I want to resign! Because of you and House! You're all crazy!"

She stood back up. "What do you mean 'we're all crazy'?! You're a freaking lunatic!"

"How?!" he screamed.

"Well, for starters, you yell at poor innocent little kids! And you wear those ugly salmon colored scrubs!"

Chase chuckled a bit. "What? What do my salmon colored scrubs have to do with anything?"

Cameron walked over to Chase. "No self-respecting doctor wears salmon colored scrubs. Yeah, you think you're all cool with your super-sexy Australian accent and your blonde hair, but you are one of the worst doctors I've ever had to work with!"

House stepped out of his office. "Whoa, whoa! Settle down, children. This is no time to be fighting!"

Foreman looked up from his laptop. "Seriously. You guys are setting such a bad example for Rebecca."

Chase couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to House. "You!" he screamed.

House shrugged. "Me,"

He scoffed. "See? This is why I'm so pissed. I'm pissed at you House, and your sarcasm… Like the whole 'I killed Mufassa' thing. You don't know when to quit do you?"

House shook his head. "Nope. Sure don't,"

Chase continued yelling, "You know what, House? I'm envious of you. I _hate_ the way that you can get away with things. You're so damn manipulative… and people know that. Yet… no one seems to care. Well, I do. And I can't take it anymore,"

"Go cry me a river!" House exclaimed and slapped Chase.

With a fire of envy and hate in his heart, Chase punched House in the face. House collapsed and Rebecca screamed. She ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Chase!" Cameron screamed. "How could you?"

Foreman raced over to House and kneeled down beside him. House's nose was bleeding pretty badly.

Chase picked up his brief case. He took off his lab coat, his ID badge and threw them on the ground. "I quit!" he exclaimed and stormed out the door.

Wilson and Rebecca rushed into the room just moments after Chase had left. Rebecca had tears running down her cheeks and Wilson was panting from running so quickly. He looked around the room. He saw House on the ground bleeding and Foreman beside him. Cameron looked completely shocked. "What the hell happened in here?!" he screamed and walked over to House.

All House could say was, "That damn Brit," and then wiped off some of the blood from his nose onto his sleeve.

"Rebecca just ran into my office screaming, 'Chase just killed Greg!' Someone needs to tell me what happened," he demanded.

House continued to sit on the floor. He was too much in shock to get up. "Chase and Cameron got into a fight and then Chase yelled at me and then punched me. After that, he quit and threw his badge and lab coat over there," He pointed to where Chase had thrown them down. House cuffed his nose. "Ah! Damn it!" he exclaimed and punched the ground.

With concern, Wilson kneeled down beside House. "Did he hit you really hard?" he asked.

House nodded. "You should have seen him; he was so mad. He started rambling on about how he was envious of me because I'm so awesome."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well… It wasn't worded quite that way," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Cuddy opened the doors to House's office with a file in her hand. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw House on the ground with Foreman and Wilson next to him. "What the hell happened in here?"

Rebecca piped up, "Chase was yelling at everyone and then hurt Uncle Gregory!"

She didn't believe Chase would do such a thing. "Is this true?" House and Wilson nodded. "Well, where is he? Where's Chase?"

Cameron put her hands on her hips. "He quit," she informed Cuddy and then picked up his lab coat and badge and handed them to her.

Cuddy shook her head. "He'll be back."

Foreman scoffed. "He's so not coming back…"

Their boss sighed again. "I guess you'll need a new team member. You should start looking for one," she left the room without giving House the file. She knew that he was still frazzled with what had just happened, and decided to give the case to someone else.

Wilson extended his hand out to House. "You should get up," House grabbed his hand and then Cameron and Foreman also helped.

Once House was up, Rebecca ran over to him and she hugged him. House just looked down at her without a word. She still held onto him and he tried to push her away. _Why is she still hugging me?_ House wondered to himself. _What the hell happened with her other family?_

Wilson looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca?" he asked.

Rebecca hugged House even tighter. "Please don't die!" she cried.

"What?!" House exclaimed. "I'm not going to die! Why are you so paranoid? I'm going to be fine."

She finally let go. "That's what my daddy said, but he still died!" she exclaimed and started to cry.

Wilson got down on his knees to comfort Rebecca. He looked up at House, who had no expression what so ever on his face. He looked back down at the girl who was crying. "What happened to your dad?" he asked sympathetically.

Rebecca wiped her tears away. "He promised that he'd always be with me. And I never wad afraid… Because he was always there. He told me he'd never leave me and I could find him everywhere. But he's not here anymore…I don't want to talk about it," she told them and then got up. Rebecca walked over to the whiteboard and continued to draw the picture she was drawing before.

House looked at it. It was a picture of some poorly drawn stick figures. When he saw the one with the cane, he knew it was Wilson, Rebecca, and him. He walked over to her and asked, "What are you drawing?"

The girl turned around. "I'm drawing me and you and Jimmy. See? There's us next to our home."

Wilson came over to look at the picture. It was pretty cute. House was so much taller than Rebecca and him and they were all smiling, even House.

X X X

House and Rebecca stared at the guy like he was crazy… maybe he was. He was interviewing people for Chase's old job. It had been two weeks since the incident and Chase had never come back. He had, although, called Cameron and told her that he was going back to Australia.

He just shook his head at the interviewee. "No. This isn't the job for you," he said.

Of course the guy was not happy about this. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't like your hair," House said sarcastically. The guy didn't leave. _What is wrong with this guy? Doesn't he understand what "no" means?_ "You can go now," House said and shooed him away with his hand.

He stood his ground. "Not until you give me a good reason!"

House scanned the guy up and down. "Half of your shirt is not tucked in, which tells me you're lazy. Your tie is _hideous_ which means you don't give a shit. And your socks don't match which probably means you lost the matching one… it's probably at the dirty mistresses's house… You know, the one you're currently cheating on your wife with,"

The guy was amazed. "You figured all that out by just looking at my clothes? How'd you know I was having an affair?"

House made an annoyed _tisk _sound with his voice and rolled his eyes. "You have a wedding ring," he said pointing to his hand, "and no wife who didn't suspect that her husband was cheating on her would _ever_ let her faithful husband show up for a job interview looking like that,"

The guy scoffed and walked away.

House sighed. Ten applicants and none of them were good enough! He had to fill the position some how. He couldn't continue with only two team members. He looked out his window thinking about what he should do. He couldn't call Chase and beg him to come back of course; Chase was probably in Australia. He had told Cameron he was moving a week ago. That was out of the question and House was beginning to get desperate.

Meanwhile, in the larger office, Cameron and Foreman had thought of a better way to talk about their plan without House knowing. They had gotten rid of the white board they had used and began to use instant messaging. It was perfect because House couldn't hear them and it just looked like they were working on their laptops.

_Foreman: What day are we doing this again?_

_Cameron: January 4. _

_Foreman: Are you sure it's the right day? I don't want to be off by one day or anything like that._

_Cameron: Don't worry. I asked Wilson._

_Foreman: So are we all set on this?_

_Cameron: Yeah. I ordered the stuff and told Wilson and Cuddy. They promised they wouldn't tell anyone. But they are going to get the nurses involved. _

_Foreman: Are you sure they will? It seems like a lot of the nurses hate him._

_Cameron: Don't worry; Cuddy is forcing them to bring a gift. _

_Foreman: Good. The more gifts the better. Maybe he won't be such a grouch anymore!_

_Cameron: We won't be able to change him that quickly, Eric! It'll take time._

When House stepped out of his smaller office, Foreman and Cameron quickly exited out of their conversation. They looked up at their boss.

"Any luck?" Cameron asked.

House shook his head. "They are all losers," He looked at all of the Christmas decorations that were in the room. _This looks like white trash!_ He thought to himself. But, Rebecca had made all the decorations and had Cameron help her put them up. There were only three days left until Christmas. He looked at the small menorah that was on the table and then it hit him; Hanukkah had started today! He had forgotten to get Rebecca and Wilson gifts! Oh, well. There were eight days to get the presents, and frankly, they didn't expect House to get them anything at all.

Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Yeah. They were all losers," she said.

The sun was slowly setting. There was only an hour until House and Wilson were off of work.

House groaned and tapped his cane on the floor, thinking. "Hey, Rodger, maybe you should fill the position! You'd probably be better than these turkeys!"

Rebecca laughed. "I bet I would be!"

After the whole two weeks and a half that Rebecca was part of his family, House felt like she was more comfortable around him and Wilson, and also the whole hospital. Everyone knew her as "House and Wilson's kid", and she freely roamed the hospital, always looking for something to do. House had noticed that she was becoming pretty mature… for a kindergartener, at least. She had been accepted into Oak Crest Academy and she would start after their winter break, which would end after Christmas, Hanukkah, and New Year's were over. House and Wilson were looking at a couple of houses in West Wood, a town closer to Oak Crest, and were considering buying one. In the mix of all that, they had legalized the adoption and were now in full custody of Rebecca.

"I think I would be pretty good for the job," she said. "After all, I did figure out what was wrong with that one person!"

House smiled. "You're hired!" he said.

She laughed again. Rebecca knew that House was probably just kidding, but when he handed her a lab coat she stopped laughing. "You can't be serious. I'm only five and a half!" she said and put on the lab coat.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Until we fill the spot, you can be Dr. Rodger, in charge of assistication! All you have to do is follow me around and give me advice, which is basically what you have been doing all this time with the interviews and such," He looked at Cameron. "Maybe we should finally celebrate that going away party we never had!"

Cameron looked up from her computer. "Chase never had a going away party because, well, he quit. It's not really a tradition to have a going away party for someone who quit."

House rolled his eyes. "Well then we should celebrate Rodger getting a job!" He turned to Rebecca. "When you're applying for college, you can put that you worked for Doctor Gregory House, specialist in infectious disease and nephrology, when you were only five years old!"

"Five and a half," Rebecca corrected him.

"Whatever!" House happily replied. "I'll go order the pizza and Foreman will go get the plates and napkins and soda, and anything else that people have parties with," he ordered as he walked towards the door.

Foreman looked at House. "I will?"

House nodded. "Of course! And I'll go get Wilson. Cameron and Rodger can go and get some lollipops from the clinic… That's an order! You guys better hurry; the party's starting in thirty minuets!"

They all immediately started to do what House had told them to do. Foreman went off to the nearest super market to buy plates, napkins, soda, snacks, and cups. After ordering the pizza, House went into Wilson's room and told him they were having a party and then went to the bakery to go buy a cake. Rebecca and Cameron went into the elevator to go down to the clinic.

When they reached the bottom, Cameron told Rebecca the plan. "You go up to the nurse and tell her you want a lollipop in your oh, so sweet voice of yours, and then after you start to eat it, you ask for more and then grab all of the red ones you can. Gregory loves the red ones!"

Rebecca nodded. "Alright. Be right back," she said and stalked over to the nurse's desk. "Hi!" she said in her best cute little kid voice. "Can I have a lollipop?" she asked, oh so sweetly.

The nurse smiled. "Of course, Rebecca, sweetheart," she said and handed her the container. Rebecca was accustomed to coming down and getting lollipops for House. She had acted like his assistant for some time.

After shoving a green one into her mouth, she asked, "May I have some more for later? It's so tiring to go from the third floor and back here and back there every time I want a lollipop!"

The nurse nodded and handed her back the container. "Take as many as you want!" She adored Rebecca, even though she despised House.

"Thank you!" Rebecca exclaimed and then picked out all of the red ones she could dig for and shoved them in the lab coat pocket.

The nurse looked at the container as Rebecca gave it back to her and noticed all of the red ones were gone. "You like the reds one too? Greg likes those."

Rebecca knew House liked them; after all she was the one who always came down to steal some for him everyday. She hated them and preferred the green ones. "I love the red ones!" she lied with an innocent giggle. "Thank you!" she squealed and skipped down the hall with a smile.

When she came to Cameron, she stopped skipping. "Ok, I got 'em," she said. Cameron smiled and pressed the button for the elevator.

X X X

After everyone had returned from their expeditions, House, Rebecca, Cameron, Foreman, and Wilson all gathered in House's office. Rebecca and Cameron were setting up the table by putting the soda out on the counter by the sink and by setting up the table with plates, forks, and cups. There was a chocolate cake in the middle of the table, which House had "Congrats Rodger" written on it.

House's pager went off and his smile changed to a frown. "It's Cuddy," he said. "Come on Rodger," he ordered as he turned around head out the door. Rebecca followed him down to Cuddy's office.

Cuddy was standing by the elevators with a teenager who was holding boxes of pizza. "House!" she exclaimed.

House turned to Rebecca. "Uh oh! Looks like Mommy's mad at us!"

"This is not funny, House," she said angrily. "There were ten boxes of pizza delivered to my hospital in _my_ name. Any idea what this is all about?"

House put a pretend shocked face on and turned to Rebecca. "Rodger!" he exclaimed. "I told you not to make Cuddy pay for your pizza anymore!" Rebecca laughed. "Sorry Cuddle Bear, it will never happen again I promise!"

Cuddy put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing with ten boxes of pizza, anyway?"

Rebecca jumped up and down. "We're having a party!" she exclaimed. "Party!"

She was confused. "For what?"

House scoffed. "Chase's going away party and Rodger's promotion… taking over his job and becoming Dr. Rodger in charge of assistication!"

The pizza guy spoke up. "Wait. This five-year-old is a doctor?"

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" he said and grabbed the pizza from his hands. "Come on, Rodger. Don't worry. Cuddy will pay for it… After all, she ordered them!" he said and led Rebecca into the elevator.

"House!" Cuddy exclaimed as the doors started to close. She stuck her arm in the way and stopped it from going.

The pizza guy was fed up. "Can I just have the money already?" he asked and held out his hand, demanding money.

Cuddy sighed and pulled out her wallet. She gave him a fifty and a twenty and then hopped onto the elevator with Rebecca and House.

House looked at her with an expression of shock on his face. "You're coming?"

Cuddy nodded.

Rebecca laughed. "Well she _is_ Party Pants!"

House let a huge obnoxious laugh slip. He high fived Rebecca and when her hand hit his, she wrapped her thumb around his hand.

"Hand hug!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

15


	10. Home is where your freinds are

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, and the Beaumont's, though.

**House calls**

"Home is where your friend's are" 

Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, House, Cameron, and Rebecca all gathered in House's office.  
They had already eaten three boxes of pizza.

House signaled to Rebecca. "Hey Rodger! I bet you can't eat as much pizza as me!" he yelled across the room. House hadn't eaten any of the pizza yet and he was really hungry.

Rebecca loved competition. "You're on!" she said and stalked over to the table. She grabbed two full boxes of pepperoni pizza and handed one to House. She and House walked over to the table and opened their boxes.

"Wilson! Get over here!" House demanded. "Do you have your video camera? I want you to get this on video so we can watch me kick Rodger's ass over and over!"

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "You're not actually going to do this are you?"

House scoffed. "You think I'd ever back out of a challenge?"

He had a point there.

Rebecca stated the rules, "The first one to eat all the pizza wins. And you have to eat all of it- every single pepperoni and all the crust, too. It has to be totally swallowed to count,"

House nodded. "Ready? One… Two… Three! Go!"

The two started scarfing down the pizza as quickly as possible.

House looked down at his box of pizza. "Gross!" he exclaimed. "This pizza tastes like a hot circle of garbage! That's the last time I ever order from Pizza Hut!"

Rebecca had already eaten three slices of pizza and House was only on his first. He noted this and then shoved two extra slices in her mouth.

After two minuets, House and Rebecca both only had one slice remaining. They both shoved their slices in their mouths at the same time. Rebecca shot a glance at House.

Rebecca shoved the last inch in her mouth and then stood up and raised her hands over her head victoriously.

House swallowed his last bit and then screamed, "Ha! I win! I win! You didn't swallow yours!"

With her mouth full, Rebecca muttered, "Wes I dwid!" and then swallowed. "Yes I did!" she repeated, more clearly this time.

House shook his head. "Nope! No! I won! You didn't swallow until after I claimed victory," he said in a matter-of-factly. "Hey, Homie!" he called to Foreman. "What do you say?"

Foreman nodded. "House won," he assured him.

"OH! OH! Pwned!" House exclaimed, pointing at Rebecca, and then lowered his arm. "Don't worry about it, Rodger. I've won this so many times. I've had practice," he said suddenly, with a hint of comfort in his voice.

Wilson rolled his eyes. What a stupid contest. Rebecca didn't seem to care that much. She knew House was trying to rub it in her face, but she ignored him.

House walked over to the bowl of lollipops. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Way to go Cameron and Rodger! You got the red ones!" he said happily and shoved one in his mouth.

Rebecca walked over to House. "I don't see what's the commotion about the red lollipops. My favorites are the green ones. The red ones taste like crap,"

House made a _tisk!_ noise and sarcastically screamed, "WHATEVER!"

A knock came at the door. House had locked the door before the party started so no visitors would come.

Apparently, the news got around about the party and some of the radiology staff had come up to steal a couple of slices of pizza. House limped over to the door and opened it.

"Sorry; we're not open!" he told them and then slammed the door shut and locked it. He also closed the blinds and then went back to the party. "Who wants to eat cake?" he asked.

Rebecca jumped out of her seat and raced over to House. "I do! I do!"

Wilson looked at her like she was crazy. "But you just ate a whole pizza!" he exclaimed in protest.

"So?" Rebecca said with a scoff.

"Yeah. So?" House said and imitated her high-pitched scoff.

Rebecca playfully punched him on the arm.

House limped over to the table and began to cut the cake into even pieces. Everyone sat down around the table and he passed out the cake. House had gotten his favorite: Chocolate cake with chocolate pudding in the middle with chocolate frosting and chocolate sprinkles. He loved chocolate.

Once everyone finished their cake, it was nearly ten and it was time for everyone to get off work. Rebecca yawned. It was past her normal bedtime and the pizza and cake made her sleepy.

Wilson stood up and packed up his brief case. House got his and Rebecca's coat. She was already putting on her boots when House handed her coat to her. She took it from him and House didn't let go. Rebecca tugged harder.

"Hey, Rodger. I dare you to go tell our favorite little car stealer that he's a stud muffin!" House said and held on to the coat.

Rebecca laughed. "Sure," she said and walked up to Foreman. "Hey, Foreman! I just wanna tell you that you're a stud muffin!" she exclaimed and then ran back to House. He handed her the coat and she took it.

She took off her lab coat and replaced it with her pink coat.

Foreman just rolled his eyes at them when he walked out of the door.

When Cuddy was half way out the door, she said, "Good night, House!"

"Night Cuddle Bear!" he called back to her.

Wilson walked over to Rebecca and House with his coat on. "Did you remember? Tonight's the first night of Hanukkah,"

Rebecca shook her head. "I forgot all about it. Sorry Uncle Jimmy,"

He hopefully turned to House. But House shook his head and Wilson sighed. "Well I kind of wanted to celebrate, but I guess it's not important to you guys," he said.

"Nope! Not important at all!" House bellowed.

Rebecca looked at Wilson. He looked so sad and disappointed. "I care," she said and hugged Wilson.

He hugged her back. "Thank you," he said.

House made a cheesy _awww!_ "Group hug!" he said and joined them. "Of course we'll celebrate your little holiday, Wilson! I care! I care!" he mocked Rebecca.

Rebecca saw House's arm right in front of her face and so she bit him.

House was not one bit amused with this. "Oh my God! She bit me! Rodger bit me!"

Wilson laughed a bit. Being bit by a little kid is just what House needed to whip him into shape. Rebecca had just proved that she was certainly not someone to mess with.

X X X

Rebecca was fast asleep when Wilson was drying his hair. The noise startled her awake and she screamed.

Hearing this, Wilson quickly ran into the living room to see what was wrong. "Wha? Why'd you scream? What happened?"

She pulled the covers over half of her face and then lowered them. "I was having a really scary dream!" she said. "And your hairdryer was a scary noise in it too!"

Wilson kindly walked over and sat on the edge of the air mattress. "What was it about?" he asked. When he had a bad dream when he was little, it always helped when his mom talked to him about it.

Rebecca was reluctant to talk. "It was about my daddy."

"Oh," Wilson said, and a sudden pang of sadness stabbed at him.

"We were at my old home," she said, "and we were playing out in the back yard, but then the sky suddenly turned all dark and scary and then there was an earthquake and it sucked my daddy into the ground!" Tears started to swell up in her eyes. Wilson hugged her.

"You know what?" Wilson said. "I'm going to make some blueberry pancakes for breakfast today. Gregory and I are on Christmas break now, so I don't have to go to work today."

Rebecca's face lit up and she squealed. "Maybe we can go to the mall and get Uncle Greg a Christmas present!"

Wilson stood up. "Actually," he said, "I was thinking we could go look at houses again. Maybe we will find one we like today and we can finally stop sleeping in Greg's living room!"

A huge smile filled Rebecca's face. "Cool!" she exclaimed. "I'll go tell Uncle Greg!" she said and set off into his room. "Uncle Gregory?" she called.

House pulled the covers over his head when he heard Rebecca coming and groaned. "Rodger… No!"

Rebecca sighed and then pulled the sheets off of him. "Come on!" she struggled to pull House out of the bed. "Jimmy said we should go looking for houses again today,"  
There came no reply from House. "And he's making blueberry pancakes," she taunted.

"Hand me my cane," he ordered her and sat up in the bed.

X X X

A cheerful smiling real estate lady looked straight at the three. She looked like she had gotten _way_ too much Botox. The lady did not stop smiling. "Hi! I'm Monique!" she said cheerfully and grabbed House's hand and starting to vigorously shake his hand.

House just stood there with a disgusted look on his face. Monique noticed this and she dropped his hand. He lifted his hand and wiped it on his jeans. He leaned in close to Wilson. "Oh… my… god," he whispered.

Wilson just shrugged and whispered back, "She's supposed to be the best real estate person in Princeton!"

"If 'best' you mean annoying… creepy…scary, then yes. She's pretty good at it," House whispered back.

Monique still was standing there smiling. She looked down at Rebecca. "Hey there sweetheart!" she exclaimed and picked up a basket from the desk. "Would you like a lollipop?"

Rebecca just stared at the basket with her mouth open, her eyes wide, and a scared look on her face. Monique assumed that that facial expression meant no and put the basket back on the table. Rebecca was still scared of the lady. She ran over to Wilson and hid behind him.

"Awkward!" House exclaimed loud enough for everyone in the real estate office to hear.

The real estate office was actually a fake house, even though it looked real from the outside. It was meant to blend in with the other houses in the gated neighborhood. The neighborhood was called "Castle Hills" and was basically its own little city. It had a park on just about every street and three schools. It also had a recreational center and four community pools. There was even a CVS near the entrance.

Monique nodded. "Yeah… let's just go look at houses now, shall we?"

The four walked down the street and turned onto another street. New houses were being built all around. Castle Hills was becoming a huge sensation and a lot of people liked the idea of a mini-city \ neighborhood… Including House, Wilson, and Rebecca.

They walked into one house. This one was Wilson's favorite. It had two stories with a pool and a large kitchen. House didn't approve of it because it didn't have a hot tub. They looked around for a while and then talked about prices and stuff.

Rebecca got bored and decided to walk around on her own. She went upstairs and looked around. She went into one of the bedrooms and looked around. It was a fairly large room with a view of the pool. It had its own bathroom equipped with a large Jacuzzi bathtub. Rebecca smiled at the thought of maybe livening in this house one day and having that bathtub all to her.

She walked out of the bathroom and went back into the room in which she declared hers but then noticed that there was another kid in there. He was looking out the window. "Hey!" she called out. "What are you doing in _my_ room?" she called out, territorially.

The kid turned around and Rebecca instantly recognized the boy. "David?!" she exclaimed and ran up to him. The boy standing in front of her was his old friend from her old home in Texas.

10


	11. Make new freinds but keep the old

**A\N- Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry about the "evil cliffhanger"! This chapter explains a lot about Rebecca's past and a little bit about what happened to Rebecca's baby. Pretty awesome! Ok, quit wasting your time reading this and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, and the Beaumont's, though.

**House calls**

Chapter 11: "Make new friends but keep the old" 

David threw his arms up in the air. "Rebecca!" he said and hugged her. It had been awhile since they had last seen each other. After Rebecca's father died, she went off to live at her mom's house. Her parents were divorced and her father had lived in Texas and her mom was in New Jersey. After she moved, she had never heard from David again. It had been a whole year since they last saw each other. They were best of friends… They had been friends since birth, basically. Rebecca's father and David's father had worked together until the day of the incident, when they both died.

After hugging, Rebecca asked, "David, what are you doing here?"

"We just moved here!" he exclaimed. "My mommy got a job at some local hospital. She's starting after Christmas," David's mom was an ER doctor. "We're looking for a house. Why are you here? Don't you and your mommy have a house?"

Rebecca suddenly remembered her mom. She had completely forgotten all about her but David made her remember. "Well… Actually," She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She didn't want to tell her friend the truth about how her mother abandoned her, so she lied. "She... kinda… died… like my daddy," she said sadly.

David suddenly felt horrible. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok… I've moved on," Rebecca said. "I already have a new family. My new parents are named Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Gregory. We're looking for a house because Jimmy and I are sick of sleeping in Gregory's living room," she explained. "This is so crazy!" she changed the subject. "I thought I would never see you again!" she said and hugged him again.

"_David?"_ They heard a voice calling. David's mother walked into the room and saw the two hugging. She instantly knew who her son was next to. "Rebecca!" she exclaimed.

Rebecca turned around. "Mrs.Beaumont!" she exclaimed and hugged her.

Mrs.Beaumont was so shocked to see Rebecca. "What are you doing here? Is your mom here?" she asked.

Rebecca looked down. "My mommy is gone like my daddy. But I'm here with my new family. We're looking for a new house," she told her.

David's mom hugged Rebecca. "I'm so sorry about your mom…" she trailed off. "Just stay strong," she told her.

After they hugged, Rebecca told her, "I have to go tell my…er…dads, Jimmy and Gregory. This is crazy! I missed you guys so much! I'll be right back!"

She raced out of the room and peered out over the side of the railing. "Jimmy! Jimmy! Come here quickly!" she exclaimed and Wilson quickly excused himself and ran up the stairs.

Rebecca grabbed his hand and led him down the hall and into the room. "Uncle Jimmy, I want you to meet my old friends from Texas. This is David and his mommy. David was… _is_… my best friend from Texas. They just moved here!" she explained excitedly. She was so happy and thrilled that she had finally met up with David again, and better yet, _he moved to Princeton!_

Wilson walked over and shook Mrs. Beaumont's hand. "I'm James Wilson," he introduced himself.

"Leah Beaumont," she said and let go of his hand. "And this is my son, David. Rebecca and David are best friends from our old home in Houston. Rebecca's father used to live there until the incident, and then Rebecca moved to Princeton. We thought we'd never see her again, until I got a job and transferred here. Even though, we still thought that we'd never meet again. Oh, David was so heartbroken. Maybe now they can renew their old friendship," she informed Wilson.

Wilson put his hands in his pockets. "Well, my friend and I have officially adopted Rebecca and we were thinking of buying a house here in Castle Hills… What a great neighborhood! We've been looking at this house and another," he told her.

Leah smiled. "Yeah, we were thinking of this house and another one too. We are seriously considering buying one on another street,"

"_Wilson! Wilson! Where'd you go?"_ a harsh voice emerged from the hallway.

Wilson turned around. "In here!" he called out.

"_Well where's 'here'? I can't read your mind!" _

Just then, House walked into the room. "There you are, Jimmy! Come on; let's go look at the other house. This one sucks," He looked at David and Leah. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing at them with his cane.

"Rebecca's friend and his mother from her old home in Texas," Wilson told him.

Leah held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Leah Beaumont," she greeted.

House just stared at her hand. "I don't shake hands," he said and she put her hand down by her side. He turned to Wilson. "Come on, let's go," he said.

Wilson held up one finger. "Not yet," he said.

House stomped his cane on the ground. "But mommy!" he cried.

Wilson just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to yell at House, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Leah and David.

After a long pause of silence, House screamed, "AWKWARD!" and turned to walk away. "I'm leaving now. Come on, Wilson and Rodger!"

Rebecca said her good-byes and Wilson gave Leah his cell phone number. Leah stored his number into her phone address book and David sadly waved.

On their way out, Wilson suddenly stopped before he left the room. He turned around and went back over to Leah. "You should come over to our apartment tonight. I'll make some dinner and we can get to know each other a little better," Wilson offered.

"_Come on Wilson! Some one else might buy the house in the meantime!"_ House yelled across the hall.

Wilson ignored what House was saying and he wrote down House's address on a piece of paper he found in his pocket.

He waved good-bye and walked down the stairs and out of the house, where Monique, House, and Rebecca were already walking down the street to the other house they were considering buying.

X X X

The house had four bedrooms. There would be enough for House, Wilson, and Rebecca to have their own rooms, and an extra as a guest room- the only thing House didn't like about it. "I hate guests," he complained. It had five bathrooms and a large kitchen. There was a formal dining room and also an extra space connected to the kitchen for a table. Next to the kitchen, there was a fairly large living room with enough space for that high-dev TV that House has had his eye on for quite some time. Rebecca like the fact that there was a large Jacuzzi tub in three of the bathrooms. House liked the hot tub that was connected to the pool.

"I think we should get this one," House told Wilson for the thousandth time. Wilson was getting pretty tired of House saying that.

The over joyful Monique kept smiling and staring. Wilson spoke up. "We really like this house. We might just buy it today," he told her.

Rebecca jumped up in the air shouting, "Yay!" and House said under his breath, "yes!"

Monique's smile increased in size… if that was even possible… and she started to babble on about payment options and what not.

House and Rebecca made their way up the stairs and they continued to look around the house. There was a room in the right corner of the upstairs and when they stepped into the room Rebecca exclaimed, "This will be my room!" she said, happily. She studied the white walls. "I think we should paint it pink," she told House.

He just nodded. "We'll see," he said and looked around at the other rooms with Rebecca. House looked into one of the rooms.

"This could be your room," Rebecca suggested.

House made a face. "It's not really bitchin' enough," he stated and then closed the door.

The two made their way downstairs and looked at one of the rooms. House shook his head and then they went to the back of the house where there was one last bedroom. House opened the door and looked around.

It was a huge room with three large windows that wrapped around the non-squared walls, and looked out to the pool.

"Bitchin'!" House exclaimed.

6


	12. If we hold on together

**A\N- Hiyas! I just wanted to say, that if you are still reading this from the beginning, thank you so much! Also thanks for reviewing! It makes me want to keep on writing. I have a plan for the next… like… fifty chapters! Rebecca and David are going to keep having fun adventures and growing up with House and Wilson. (with a giant crisis and secret in the middle of it all!) I have some exciting ideas for when they are older so please please keep reviewing and reading! Luv ya all! starsnuffers**

**PS- sorry this chapter is not very exciting. It just thoroughly explains David and Rebecca's past and their new plans for starting fresh and living in a new state together! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter 12: "If we hold on together"**

So, it was official. Wilson and House had evenly split the cost of the house and they would be able to move in after Christmas.

They had finally escaped the clutches of the ever-so-cheerful Monique, and were all very relieved.

Rebecca, House, and Wilson could never have been happier. They had finally bought a new house and Wilson was looking forwards to sleeping in a room instead of a couch in the living room. Rebecca was already looking at catalogs with furniture and paints, driving Wilson and House crazy by showing them each color and bed she wanted.

Wilson was busy finishing up dinner. He made homemade pizza for the kids, and chicken Alfredo pasta for Leah, House, and him.

The doorbell rang. "David!" Rebecca squealed and opened the door, greeting her guests.

"Hi!" Wilson called from the kitchen. The pasta was still cooking and had a good seven minuets to go. The pizza was done though, and Wilson was just taking it out of the oven.

Leah and David walked into the small apartment. Rebecca's bed was in the walkway to the living room, so to get to the kitchen, they had to go around the couch that Wilson was using as a bed.

The four started chatting up a storm. House woke up from his nap and he hopped on one foot in his PJs to see what was going on. His eyes were still hazy from sleeping. "What's with all the racket?" he demanded.

Wilson put down the oven mitt. And turned around to face him. "House. I told you to get dressed. We have company over,"

House grumbled something inaudible and then hopped back into his room.

Wilson sighed and apologized for House's rudeness.

"It's ok," Leah said with a smile. "My husband was the same way, too,"

"Oh," Wilson said, acknowledging the past tense. "Are you two divorced?"

David shook his head. "No…" he trailed off.

Leah lowered herself down to David and Rebecca's height. "Hey, why don't you two go into some other room and let the grown ups talk?"

David looked disappointed. "You're gunna talk about daddy are you?" he asked. "It's ok. I think we can handle it," he said very maturely.

She sighed and walked over to the couch. David sat on her lap. Wilson came over and Rebecca sat next to him.

House stumbled out of the room with a t-shirt and khaki pants on. He noticed the crowd on the couch, and sat in his recliner.

Leah told her story. "Rebecca's father and my husband used to work together in the same building… Well, one day, it was take your son or daughter to work day. So, Rebecca and David went to work with their fathers…" she paused for a moment and Rebecca started to cry. She knew what Leah was going to say.

Rebecca and David couldn't stand to hear the story anymore and so they ran into House's room and comforted each other as they cried.

After a long sigh, Leah continued. "Well, while David and Rebecca were there, the building caught on fire. Apparently, my husband was trapped and blocked off from any exits because of the fire…" she paused again. "And what scarred David and Rebecca for life, was the fact that they watched my husband helplessly become engulfed in flames. Rebecca's father picked up David and Rebecca and carried them out of the building, but then he died from smoke inhalation. For some odd reason, Rebecca and David were completely fine… even though Rebecca's father died from what they both should have died from."

She started biting her nails, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

The room was silent. Wilson felt bad for Leah, David, and Rebecca. It must have been awful what they had to go through. Then, the timer dinged and Wilson shot up out of his seat and went to take the pasta out.

House stared at Leah, and she stared back. The two had nothing else to say.

Wilson called everyone into the kitchen to eat. Rebecca and David didn't show. Wilson set the table, and distributed the pasta. Then, he went into House's room where David and Rebecca were still sobbing slightly. "Dinner's ready," he said in a soft voice.

They didn't move an inch.

He sighed and went into the kitchen. He got two plates and put three slices of pizza on each. Wilson went back into House's room and handed each a plate of pizza. He smiled very kindly and then closed the door behind him. He sat down at the table and ate with House and Leah.

House was eating pasta like his spoon was a shovel and then got up to get seconds.

Wilson noted the awkward silence. "So… Greg and I found a house we liked in Castle Hills," he told Leah. "And we decided to buy it. We are going to move in after Christmas,"

Leah smiled. "Congratulations! I'm also considering buying a house. I think I'm going to buy it soon. It's pretty small and has two bedrooms, which is perfect for David and me,"

"Oh, in Castle Hills?" Wilson asked.

She nodded. "Is Rebecca going to go to one of the schools in Castle Hills?" she asked him.

Wilson shook his head. "Actually, she was accepted into Oak Crest Academy in Westwood," he told her.

Leah's jaw dropped. "David is going there, too, after Christmas break!"

He let his fork drop. "No way! Wait until we tell the kids!" Wilson exclaimed. "That's so great!"

"David told me the entrance exam was really hard but he only missed three questions. What did Rebecca get on it?"

House suddenly was apart of the conversation. "Wait until you hear this!" he exclaimed. "She never had to take the exam, because it turns out one of my patients is the principal there and Rodger actually figured out the diagnosis that no one on my Harvard-educated team could figure out!"

Leah was shocked. "What? That's crazy? What was wrong with her?"

"Staph infection," House told her.

She was still flabbergasted. "That's inane! How could she have figured that out? Does she even know what staph is?"

"Well," House started, "she didn't actually say, 'it's a staph infection.' It came out more of, 'maybe she has a boo-boo!' Which led to the discovery of the infection."

"So she let Rebecca be admitted to the school? Just like that? No tests?"

"Totally. It was pretty damn bitchin'"

X X X

Somehow, they got on the topic of Christmas. "So… Christmas is in two days," Wilson pointed out.

Leah nodded. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Other than Wilson dressing up as Santa and coming down the chimney, no," House said.

David and Rebecca were in House's room watching the Land Before Time II. They could faintly hear the two singing the annoying little kid songs. The two were rewinding the same song over and over and dancing and singing.

David hopped up on House's bed and started jumping up and down. "_Come on! Let's go! And run around, run around! What a beautiful feeling, we finally found, a peaceful valley! And everyone's having a good time now!"_ he sang and continued jumping.

Rebecca hopped up with him. "_Sun sets, and rises!"_

"_Rises… rises," _David echoed along with the song.

"_Plenty of things to see! Everyday surprises, sneaking upon you and me… We're having so much fun now. Sky's so blue. And our dreams really do come true!"_ They both sang.

And with that, David held onto Rebecca's hand and then accidentally jumped a little too close to the edge of the bed, causing him to slip and fall… and bring Rebecca down with him. They hit the side table and made the lamp fall down.

Rebecca let out an ear-piercing scream as she hit the ground. She and David immediately started crying.

Wilson heard the scream and raced into House's room with Leah following.

The bed was totally un-made, caused by the jumping, and pillows were scattered around the room. The glass lamp had fallen and was shattered everywhere

The two raced over to their kids.

Leah exclaimed, "Don't worry! I'm a doctor," she said and kneeled down to help the kids.

Wilson suddenly said, awkwardly defensively, "I'm a doctor, too," and kneeled down besides the kids.

After examining the kids, they came to a conclusion that they would both need stitches, and so House, Wilson, Leah, and the two kids all piled into Leah's car. David and Rebecca were still frazzled up and crying.

Leah illegally parked right in front of the entrance to the ER. Wilson carried Rebecca in and Leah carried David. House went straight into Cuddy's office.

"Cuddy! We have a problem!" he announced as he barged in.

Cuddy looked up from her paperwork. "I thought you weren't working today," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

House sighed. "Well, Rebecca and her friend decided to hurt themselves on my day off, so here I am. So, come out here and make sure they get top priority,"

Cuddy softened her voice. "What happened to them?"

"They fell off my bed!" House told her and walked back to the ER with Cuddy following.

House neared Wilson. "Don't worry; I brought Kim Possible with us. Remember… There is nothing she can't do,"

8


	13. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**A\N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't really think of much to put in this chapter, but I promise the next one will be awesome! They will move into their house, with some unexpected guests, and then finally go to school where exciting things happen!! OMG I'm excited; You guys will love the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter 13: "Have yourself a merry little Christmas"**

David and Rebecca had fallen asleep on Wilson's couch. They had been watching the Magic School Bus.

House was asleep, also, in his bed.

It was Christmas Eve, and not a creature was stirring… Except for Wilson and Leah. Leah and David had come over for a Wilson-catered Christmas Eve party. It wasn't much of a party, because Rebecca, David, and House instantly fell asleep.

The two were busy wrapping the last few presents and shoving them under the tree. Wilson quickly wrapped them as fast as he could; He knew that Rebecca had set her alarm to go off at midnight so that she could see Santa. Midnight was only ten minuets away!

They also put up the stockings and filled them up with goodies… and fake, plastic coal for House.

Wilson and Leah decided that she and David should just stay for Christmas. They figured they had nothing better to do, so why not celebrate Christmas with their best friends?

Even though Wilson, David, and Leah were Jewish, and House and Rebecca were atheist, they still decided to celebrate Christmas. Rebecca and David believed in Santa Clause. Why tell them that he isn't real? They wanted them to find out on their own; it would be easier that way. House had almost let it slip, but Wilson quickly covered it up.

The two sat down next to the tree. "We should pretend to be asleep," Leah whispered.

Wilson nodded and got some blankets out of the closet. He set them on the floor for Leah to "sleep" on. Because Rebecca and David took his bed, Wilson decided to lie on top of the air mattress.

Leah looked at the clock. "Five minuets. We should just pull an all-nighter. I doubt we'll get any sleep with the kids playing with their toys," she whispered.

Wilson smiled and then laid his head down on the pillow.

He soon fell asleep, but was then woken up by a loud beeping noise.

Rebecca and David screamed, "Santa!" and jumped off of the couch. When they saw the presents under the tree, they knew they had missed Santa, but were still excited.

Leah sat up and asked, "Did Santa come?"

The two nodded, raced over to the presents, and starting ripping them open.

David had gotten a bunch of Land Before Time DVDs, and Rebecca got a lot of Jonas Brothers stuff, like some notebooks and teen magazines. David and Rebecca also got matching Land Before Time plushies; Wilson and Leah had planned that.

They instantly started playing with their new toys; David and Rebecca acted out a scene from one of the movies.

Just then, House emerged from his room to see what the commotion was.

Wilson turned around. "Merry Christmas, House," He had his infamous reindeer antler headband on.

House stared at the ears and shook his head. "Take those off," He neared the tree. "Any presents for me? Or was I naughty this year?"

He looked under the tree. There were no more presents so he went over to the fireplace, where the stockings were hung. House pulled his down and looked inside then rolled his eyes. He picked up one piece of the plastic coals. "Seriously?" he asked and threw the stocking on the ground. "What a waste of time! No candy? I'm going back to bed," he announced and started to go back into his room.

Rebecca stopped him. "Wait! Gregory! You have to be the sharptooth," she told him, signaling to the stuffed animals.

House made a face. "The _what?!_"

"The sharptooth," David repeated.

Wilson explained, "It's the little kid version of a t-rex,"

He nodded and limped over to the kids. "What do I have to do?" he asked, annoyed.

David shrugged. "What ever sharpteeth do,"

"Rawr," House said, with no hint of enthusiasm in his voice, and then limped away into his room.

Wilson sighed and then remembered a present that he forgot to give Rebecca. "Oh!" he exclaimed and quickly got off of the air mattress. "I forgot another present," he said and walked over to his briefcase and pulled out three tickets. "One of my patients gave me these," he said and handed Rebecca the tickets.

She eagerly accepted them, looked at the title, and then gasped. "The Jonas Brothers?!" she exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yeah. Great seats, too. It's next Friday."

Rebecca hugged Wilson. "Thank you so much Jimmy!" she said and handed him the tickets to keep safe. "Those tickets are like impossible to get!"

Wilson shrugged. "My patient gave them to me. You should go call and thank her later."

"I will," Rebecca said.

David called out, "Come on! Let's play Land Before Time!"

"Merry Christmas," Wilson said and hugged Rebecca again.

5


	14. A picture's worth more than 1000 words

**A\N: Hope you like this chapter! Sorry the last chapter was so short! I hope this one makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter 14: "A picture is worth more than a thousand words"**

It was three days after Christmas and things were just starting to settle down for the normal world. People, as usual, were returning things that didn't fit or didn't work out, and others were off spending their gift cards.

House, Wilson, and Rebecca, however, were at their new home, getting all the furniture delivered and setting it up. They were all very excited. In the middle of the formal living room, all of their furniture was sitting in gigantic boxes. They still hadn't decided on who would get which room.

House went over to the master bedroom as quickly as his leg would allow, and then screamed, "Mine!"

Wilson sighed. He had wanted that room. Although, he knew he would never win an argument over House, and House needed the room on the first floor. He would never be able to make it up and down the stairs everyday.

Rebecca and Wilson started their way up the stairs. Rebecca went right, and Wilson went left. They looked at all of the rooms, and then Wilson claimed the one in the middle. After a long decision, Rebecca chose the one to the left of Wilson's room.

The movers started to move the heavy furniture, including the new beds for Rebecca and Wilson, up the stairs. House decided that he would keep his old bed.

Once all of the boxes were set in place, the movers left Wilson, House, and Rebecca to figure out how to put all the furniture together by themselves.

The three stood and stared at all of the boxes that crowded their living room.

"Screw it," House said, giving up. "I'm going to go swimming. Come on, Rodger. Get your bathing suit on and I'll heat up the hot tub."

Wilson scoffed. "I hope you realize that it's winter… and it's snowing!"

House shrugged. "So? That's why it's called a hot tub. It keeps you hot, even when you are cold!"

"Whatever…"

Before going into his room to change, House turned around and asked, "You coming with us?"

Wilson shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

X X X

Wilson stood frozen outside. He had his flip-flops on and his bathing suit – no shirt. House and Rebecca were already in the hot tub. "Oh… my… god…" he said between shivers.

"Get in here, you wimp!" House exclaimed.

"I can't move…" he said in a tight voice. "So cold!"

Rebecca sighed. "It's not cold in here, Jimmy. Get your boo-hiney in here!"

House scoffed. "What a noob,"

Wilson waddled over like a penguin, with his arms tightly crossed across his chest, and his legs close together. He took off his shoe, stepping into the snow on the outside of the hot tub and then squealed when he dipped his foot in the water. "So hot!" he screamed.

House quickly grabbed his hand and then pulled his friend into the hot tub. Wilson screamed in protest.

"Oh! My! God!" Wilson exclaimed as he hit the burning hot water. Going from freezing cold to burning hot was not an easy transition for him.

Rebecca laughed a bit at Wilson's expense. He shot her a glance, but she kept laughing. "Jimmy, you are such a rookie," she laughed.

Wilson pointed a finger at her. "Not funny," he said and then quickly changed the subject, "When do you want to invite Cameron, Foreman, and Chase over to see our new house? They keep calling me, asking to swim in our hot tub and asking how our Christmas break is,"

"You mean how Christmas break _was,_" House corrected him. "Today's the last day of break remember."

Rebecca sighed. "Darn. Christmas break is always the funest!"

House exclaimed in agreement, "I know!"

Wilson remembered that they still had to unpack all of those boxes of clothes, furniture, and other things.

They had a long day ahead of them.

X X X

After the three started to prune, they decided they should set up their new home. Only, there was one thing: They were locked out.

"Wilson you idiot!" House exclaimed.

Wilson was taken aback. "How was I supposed to know the door locked automatically?"

House had no answer. "Wilson, you idiot!" he repeated.

Rebecca mocked him by putting her hands on her hips and then pinching the bridge of her nose, just like Wilson. "Hi. My name's Jimmy. And I like to lock out my family in the wintery mixed death cold!"

It had begun to snow really hard. House had checked all the doors and all of them were locked. Who even locked them all in the first place?

"Where the hell's Lassie when you need him?" House wondered aloud.

Rebecca had hopped back into the hot tub. Wilson and House stood soaking wet and frozen outside by the back door. Worst of all, they didn't bring the towels outside! Wilson was afraid the towels would get too cold from the snow.

House turned to Wilson and pointed an accusing finger at him. "If I get pneumonia and die, I'm blaming you!" He said, and then jumped back into the hot tub with Rebecca.

Wilson started near the hot tub, but then House stopped him. "No!" House exclaimed. "You're not getting in until you find a way in," he said.

"But I'll freeze to death out here!" he protested.

House scoffed. "Too bad, so sad. You better find a way in… And fast! You don't want to die of hypothermia!" He turned to Rebecca and sighed. "What a douche bag!"

Rebecca nodded vigorously. "I don't even know what a douche bag is and I agree with you!"

Wilson sighed and went to the side of the house, where he checked all of the windows to see if maybe, just maybe one was open.

He got to one that was indeed open, which led into the dining room, and he had to use all of his might to break the seal of ice that held it from opening.

Once he got inside, he quickly wrapped himself in a random pink, fuzzy towel, probably one of Rebecca's, he found lying on the ground and allowed time to warm up a bit. He put some dry clothes on and unlocked the back door. House and Rebecca quickly raced through the door, soaking wet in water, letting it drip onto the floor.

"You're getting the floor all wet! Our brand new wood flooring!" Wilson shrieked.

House shrugged and limped into his room. The shower was quickly started after he closed the door.

Rebecca's teeth were chattering from being in the snow so long and she slowly walked over to the boxes of her clothes and pulled out some pink and orange polk-a-dotted pajamas and then waddled up the stairs and into her room.

Wilson didn't need to change, and so he began to unpack the boxes. He separated the items into four categories: a pile for Rebecca, one for him, one for House, and other random items.

He stumbled across a picture that Chase had taken of Rebecca, House, and him in House's office. House had a goofy smile on his face, Rebecca looked really pissed off, and he looked totally spooked. Rebecca was wearing the lab coat, which did not fit her. Wilson laughed out loud and set it aside in the "random items" pile.

X X X

Rebecca and House came out of their rooms at the same time. It was kind of creepy how the managed to do that, or so Wilson thought.

Wilson held up the picture. "Look at this picture I found," he said with a chuckle.

House grabbed it from him and looked at it. A smile stretched across his face. "We should get this enlarged and then mount it about the fireplace," he said and helped to unpack the boxes.

"Lemme see!" Rebecca exclaimed and ran over to Wilson. She laughed when she saw the picture. "That was that day when I solved that one case!"

He nodded and then set the picture down on the kitchen table. While searching through other boxes, he found his digital camera. "We should make a scrapbook," he suggested and turned on the camera.

Wilson took a picture of House and Rebecca working together to unpack a box of blankets and sheets.

House stole the camera from him and then took a picture of Wilson attempting to set up Rebecca's new bed. House just had to laugh. His friend looked so stupid in the picture. He had a very confused look on his face and he was trying to read the instructions.

Finally, after a couple hours, the sun was setting and their work was almost finished. They only had to unpack the kitchen stuff. Wilson was already on top of that, and was putting away pots and pans in the cabinets.

Rebecca had already crashed on the couch. She had set up her room the way she liked it. They had planned to paint her room pink tomorrow.

House was struggling to set up the TiVo. All the wires and instructions were so confusing!

Wilson came over to help him, and finally they had the TV up and running. House was already scanning the new channels that they had gotten with the new service they got. "Oh wow! We have discovery channel, now!" he called out, excitedly. His other TV was a piece of crap compared to their new HDTV.

There was a program on Antarctica. "Hey look! Wilson, you're on TV!" House exclaimed.

Wilson quickly turned around and saw the penguins on the TV. "Ha ha. Very funny, House."

8


	15. Red Lollipops

**A\N: **Sorry this chapter is so short, but the shorter the chapters, the faster I can get them to you, so I won't be making them super long from now on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter 15: "Red lollipops"**

"Hey!" House called from his office. "Rodger? Where are you?"

Rebecca was helping Chase and Cameron organize a folder that Chase had just dropped. When she heard her name being called, she quickly turned around and jogged into House's office.

House looked up from the computer. "What took you so long? We need two more red lollipops! Stat!"

She sighed. "Gregory, I already told you," she said and put her hands in the over-sized lab coat. "The clinic is out of red ones."

"What?!" House screamed. "What a conspiracy! You better go find some! I really need them to solve this case… This is a life or death thing here!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go tell Nurse Katherine that someone is going to die if I don't get red lollipops…"

House nodded. "Atta girl! Now hurry and go! Call a code red - Red for red lollipops that is,"

With a small laugh, Rebecca headed out the door, and then hopped on the elevator. On her way down, Wilson hopped on the elevator.

"Jimmy!" She hugged him.

Wilson smiled. "Let me guess… Gregory is making you get more clinic lollipops?"

Rebecca nodded. "It's the fourth trip today,"

He shook his head, and chuckled. The doors opened and the two got off, and then headed their separate ways.

She went up to the nurses' station. "Nurse Katherine?" Rebecca asked. "I need two more red lollipops – stat!"

Katherine shook her head. "Sorry- we're out of the red ones. Want a green one?"

Rebecca declined. "Uncle Gregory _loathes_ the green ones," Wilson had taught her that word. "He said that if he doesn't get his lollipops, then someone _will_ die,"

Katherine laughed. "Well you tell him that I said to stop sending you down to steal our lollipops,"

The girl shook her head. "I'm going to get Cuddy," she said and walked off to Cuddy's office.

Just like House, Rebecca stormed through the doors… while Cuddy was in a meeting. "Cuddy!" she called out. "We need red lollipops- stat!"

Cuddy sighed. Why did everyone barge in while she was busy? She apologized to her clients and then turned to Rebecca. "House sent you?"

Rebecca nodded. "I am his assistant… And he said if he doesn't get his lollipops, then he can't solve the case, and the guy will die!"

"Just get him another flavor," Cuddy told her.

"ANOTHER FLAVOR BESIDES RED EQUALS DEATH, DR.CUDDY!" Rebecca screamed as loud as she could. House was really starting to rub off on her. Everyday, it seemed, she was beginning to lose her innocence, and building up a sarcasm muscle. She was starting to be just like him- she made a scene to get her way, and didn't care what people thought.

Rebecca put her hands on her hips. "We need those lollipops… This is not a childish game anymore – this is a life or death situation now,"

Cuddy sighed. "Fine, Mini-House," Everyone was beginning to call Rebecca Mini-House – she was almost exactly like him. "I'll go page a nurse to get some," she said and paged Nurse Katherine, her head nurse. "Check back in about five minuets," she said.

Satisfied, Rebecca walked out of the office, with her head high, and then went back upstairs into House's office.

House turned around. "Rodger!" he noticed the lack of lollipops. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"There were none," she said and House scoffed, "But! I told Cuddy she had to get them or someone would die,"

House held out a hand to high-five Rebecca, and she slapped his hand. "I'm proud of you Rodger,"

Rebecca sat down in her new pink swiveley chair she manipulated Chase into buying for her. "She told me to go down in about five minuets and there should be some,"

He nodded. "While you're down there, go into the ER and tell Chase, Foreman, and Cameron to get their lazy asses back up here. I need help solving this," he said and pointed to the board.

After a minuet or so of watching House stare at the board, Rebecca decided she should see if the lollipops were there.

While walking down the hall, Rebecca got a page. Yes, a page; House had gotten her a pager of her own. Maybe House was taking this assistant thing a little _too_ far. Two days before, he had asked Cuddy to put her on the pay roll!

As she read the page, she quickly ran back into House's office. "What?" she asked, frantically. "You paged me 911?"

House turned around. "Oh! Yeah! That! Erm, make sure you don't forget to get the lollipops,"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "How could I ever forget those?" she asked sarcastically and then walked out the door, once again.

As she walked into the clinic, she went over to the nurses. "Did you get red lollipops?" she demanded.

Nurse Katherine nodded. "As you command…" she sighed and handed her a handful of red lollipops.

She stuffed them in her coat pocket and nodded. "Alrighty, then," she said and headed off to the ER.

Once she saw Cameron, she ran over to her. "Hey, Gregory says you, Chase, and Foreman better get your butts upstairs right now,"

Cameron shook her head. "He'll have to wait. There's been a huge bus accident and the ER is short staffed," she said and raced off to one of the paramedics.

Rebecca called after her, "Cameron! Wait!" But then, she saw someone on a gurney she thought she recognized.

She sprinted over to Cameron, who was helping the person and when Rebecca saw the person's face, she knew exactly who it was. "KEVIN JONAS?!" she screamed as loud as she could.

6


	16. This is an SOS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter 16: "This is an SOS"**

Lighting flashed and it shone through the windows. It was a dark and stormy day.

Rebecca was totally freaking out. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" One of the members from her favorite band was right in front of her, and the fact that he was hurt made it even worse!

Cameron was so stressed out. "Rebecca… Please! Lower your voice!" she said and quickly started to help Kevin.

"But he… but I… the Jonas Brothers?!?" Rebecca uttered. She couldn't believe it. The other band members, Nick and Joe, were standing only feet away from her. She ran over to them.

Nick looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He and his brother, Joe, were crying.

"You're Nick Jonas!" she exclaimed

He nodded. "Yeah… I am. Where's Kevin?"

She turned around and then calmed herself and put on a professional facial expression. "Don't worry," she said, reassuringly. "Dr.Cameron is helping him. She's a great doctor… and so is my boss. I'll page him right away!"

Joe was confused. "You work here? Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?"

Rebecca was taken aback. "Well, my… erm… dad works here, and I'm his assistant," she replied and then sent a page to House. "What am I kidding?" She exclaimed. "He'd never answer a page!"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Nick asked unsurely.

She put the pager back in her pocket. "I'll run upstairs and get him. I'll be right back… I promise!"

And with that, she left the two teenaged pop stars and ran as fast as she could to the elevator. She hopped on and quickly pressed the button.

When the elevator re-opened the doors, she bolted out of it and then ran into House's office.

Panting, Rebecca said, "Gregory! The Jonas Brothers! Come quick!" was all she could make out.

House was very confused. "What?"

"The Jonas Brothers are down in the ER and they need help!" Rebecca cried.

"So?" House asked.

Rebecca let out a huge moan\scream\sigh (just like House), threw all the lollipops at House, probably nailing him in the head, and then raced out of the office and pounded on Wilson's door. "Wilson!" she exclaimed as she opened the door.

Wilson quickly looked up. "What? What's wrong?"

She stepped into his office and put her hands on his desk. "The Jonas Brothers… you know- we're going to their concert Friday? Well, they are down in the ER and one of them is hurt and we need your help!" she panicked.

"Is House there?" Wilson asked.

Rebecca shook her head.

He sighed and quickly stopped doing what he was doing. He jumped out of his chair and the two set off downstairs.

X X X

Wilson raced over to Cameron. "What happened?" he demanded.

Chase turned around. "Bus accident," he replied.

Joe walked over to Rebecca. "Is this your dad?" he asked.

She nodded. "One of them. The other one… is busy… with… some stuff. But… Don't worry. Uncle Jimmy is the head of his own department!"

Just then, House walked into the ER, with a red lollipop in his mouth. He limped over to Rebecca, Joe, and Nick. He took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Thanks for the lollipops," he said and then shoved it back in his mouth.

Even Rebecca was starting to get pissed off at House.

"So," he continued, pointing his lollipop at the two boys, "are these the 'Jonas Brothers' you have been obsessing about, ever since you've lived with us?"

Joe, Nick, and Rebecca nodded.

"Mmm… hm…" House said and went over to Kevin, looked at him for a good ten seconds, and then looked back at his daughter and her celebrity crushes. "Wow. What the hell happened... to… what's his name? Keith? Ken?" He pondered all the names that started with the letter "k".

Nick corrected him, "Kevin,"

House nodded. "Ah! Yes! _Kevin…_" He turned to Rebecca. "He's the one you said looks like a poodle that got a horrible haircut and then was shot by a hunter that mistook him for a turkey, right?"

Her face turned bright red. "Shut up!"

He smirked. "Whatever," he said. "So what happened to Keith?"

"We were driving in _Kevin's_ car and then a bus flipped over and we rammed into it," Joe explained, shaking.

"Is he gunna die?" Nick asked.

House shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe,"

Nick's eyes widened.

Rebecca quickly put her arm on Nick's shoulder. "He's just kidding!" she reassured with a smile. "He does that a lot…"

Joe was not amused. "So are you going to save him, or not?" he snapped.

"Hold on!" House sang, imitating them. "Come on, guys! Sing with me!" he said and continued singing. "_Hold on! When you love someone, and they break your butt!_ Wait! That's not how it goes…"

The boys were losing their patience, so they just decided to sing. Rebecca sang also. "_Hold on! When you love someone and they break your heart, don't give up on love, have faith restart… Just hold on!_"

House pointed to the beat up Kevin. "Guitar solo!" he screamed.

Rebecca covered House's mouth with her hands. "Please… Shut up and help them!"

He pulled her hand away. "You know I'm your boss and I could fire you, right?"

Rebecca scoffed. "If you fired me, then who would get your red lollipops. Nurse Katherine would never let you have any! Just help him, already!" She hit him on his arm. "Stop fooling around!"

House rolled his eyes. "Ok, Wilson!"

She folded her arms.

He looked around and yelled out, "I'm gunna need some gloves if I'm gunna save some lives!"

Rebecca walked over to a table and grabbed a box of gloves and shoved them at House. He accepted them and put a pair on. Then, he walked over to Kevin and pushed Wilson out of the way. "Move, wonderboy!"

Wilson backed away with his hands in the air and threw away his gloves. He walked over to Nick, Rebecca, and Joe. "I think he'll be ok," he told them, and they all let out a sigh of relief.

Joe and Nick hugged.

Rebecca turned to the boys, remembering some protocol questions Cameron had told her to ask while helping out in the ER. "Were you guys hurt?"

They shook their heads. Besides some minor scrapes, they seemed ok.

She smiled. "Good,"

Wilson came over to them. "Page me if you need me," he said and went back upstairs to continue what he was doing.

The three kids went over to sit on one of the empty beds.

Joe turned to Rebecca. "I'm sorry we never properly met," he said. "What's your name?"

Rebecca blushed. Joe Jonas was actually talking to her! "Rebecca," she replied. "I'm five and a half, but I work here with my adopted dads, Drs House and Wilson,"

"You're five and you're already a doctor?" Joe exclaimed, in disbelief.

She laughed. "No! I'm Dr.House's _assistant_. I'm only in kindergarten, you know! Gee, Joe. You are the crazy one!"

Even Joe had to laugh a bit. What a stupid question! But when he looked at Kevin, his smile faded. "Are you sure he's going to be ok?"

Rebecca put on a warm smile. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll go check for you," she said and hopped down from the bed and stalked over to House.

She looked down at Kevin, who looked really bad. She almost wanted to cry at the sight of one of her idols in such a horrible condition, but decided to keep strong for Joe and Nick. Rebecca looked at House who was holding down a pad of gauze on Kevin's arm. "Is he gunna be ok?" she asked.

House didn't reply; he was too busy trying to save his life.

"Gregory?" she asked, innocently.

"What?" House barked, with a tone in his voice that startled Rebecca.

She was taken aback. "I just wanted to know if he'll be ok," she said.

He shook his head. "I don't know. He's a lot worse than we thought. There may be some internal bleeding; we're about to go run a CT," he informed her.

She just stood there in a state of shock.

Nick and Joe ran over to her. "What's going on?" Nick asked.

Rebecca whipped around to face them. "Erm… They think he might have internal bleeding," she said. "We don't know if he'll be ok…"

Nick turned as white as a ghost.

Joe noticed him. "Nick?" he asked right before Nick fainted and collapsed on the ground. "Nick!" he screamed and kneeled down next to his brother.

Rebecca turned around. All of the doctors were too busy to help them and so she reacted quickly. "Put him on the bed," she ordered and Joe picked up his brother and laid him gently on the bed.

She reached into her lab coat pocket and took out a stethoscope. Rebecca had definitely picked up a few things from working with House and Wilson. She confirmed that he was breathing.

House was still working on Kevin when he saw Rebecca and Joe. "You losers go help them," he said signaling to the kids. He could do this by himself; the interns were just getting in the way of his work. "I've got it from here," he said.

The doctors ran over to Nick and they pushed Rebecca and Joe away.

Rebecca went over to House and Kevin.

House acknowledged their presence. "I'm just about to take him down to CT," he said holding onto a piece of gauze. "Rodger, help me,"

Rebecca looked up with her eyes widened. "What do you want me to do?"

He pointed with his head over to the box of gloves. "Get that box of gloves and help me go upstairs to radiology," he said. He looked at Joe. "You too, pretty boy,"

With her heart pounding, she took the box of gloves and then with Joe help, rolled Kevin to the elevator.

House limped along side them, constantly checking Kevin's vitals.

They got into the crowded elevator, and House pressed the button for floor five.

There was an awkward silence and then the elevator lights flickered and then the elevator stopped. The lights were completely off.

Rebecca screamed.

"What the hell?" House exclaimed and got his penlight out of Rebecca's pocket. He turned it on and looked for the flashlight in the emergency medical supply kit that was hanging on the side of gurney.

Once he got it, he turned it on.

Joe was freaking out. "What do we do? What do we do!?"

The alarm in Joe's voice was starting to freak Rebecca out. She looked at House. "Gregory?"

House pressed the alarm button and then took out his cell phone and called Cuddy. "Cuddy. I have an unstable patient in an elevator that won't move," he informed her. "Call people – now," he said and hung up.

Then when things seemed like they couldn't possibly get any worse, Kevin flat lined.

11


	17. How to save a life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

Chapter 17: "How to save a life" 

House looked at the monitor. He pushed Rebecca out of the way and starting doing CPR.

Joe started to hyperventilate.

Rebecca knew she had to do something. "Joe… Please… Just stay calm,"

"How can I stay calm?!" he screamed, enraged. "Kevin is practically dead… in an elevator… which isn't moving. And, there's only one real doctor in here!"

House looked at Joe. "Will you just shut up?" He turned to Rebecca. "He's going into anaphylactic shock. Get an Epi-pen out of the bag," he ordered.

She dug through the bag. "What does it look like?" she asked.

"It had a yellow label and it says 'Epi-pen,'" he told her.

Rebecca took one out and handed it to House. He took it and injected Kevin with it. Kevin's heart rate quickly began to go back to normal.

House nodded. "There's only two of those left," he said. "They better get this elevator running before he dies," he told Rebecca.

"D-dies?" Joe croaked out.

House was fed up with this kid. This was one of the many reasons why he didn't like to deal with patient's families. "Yes. There is a very good chance that Ken may die, and crying about it isn't going to help at all… it might even make it worse,"

Rebecca inched her way through what room she had to walk in the tiny space, and hugged Joe.

He hugged her back.

"Damn it!" House exclaimed. Rebecca and Joe turned around. "He's not breathing again," he looked Rebecca in the eyes. "Get some gloves. I'm gunna need to intubate him,"

House pulled on some gloves and Rebecca dug through the bag trying to find the tube. There was so little light, even with the flashlight. "I can't find it!" she screamed, in panic.

Rebecca started to cry.

House grabbed her arm. "There are many times in which you should not cry, and this is one of those times. Pull yourself together and find that tube, or it's 'Goodnight and Goodbye' for Keith here.

She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Hurry!" he called out. "He's going to be brain dead pretty soon!"

Rebecca nodded and continued her mad search for the tube. She pulled all of the contents on the floor, but she could not find the tube. "It's not in here!" she cried.

House was pissed. "It has to be in there! Hold this and apply pressure," he said, letting go of the pad of gauze.

She pushed down on Kevin's leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

House was rummaging through the bag. He found plenty of useful things, like gauze, a suture kit… and a portable automated external defibrillator? Wait; where was that when Kevin's heart stopped?

Finally, he found was he was looking for, and then handed Rebecca the flashlight. "Shine this in his mouth," he ordered, and then tilted Kevin's head back. With a swift movement, he put the tube down his throat, and got him to get breathing again.

"Rodger, you can do this," he said and handed the ventilator to her. "I think we saved him," House said.

Joe remained quiet the whole time. He was in too much shock to say something. His brother dying was quite shocking in itself, but the fact that a five year old and her dad were saving his life was even more shocking.

House sighed. "I hope he doesn't have brain damaged; he was without oxygen for quite a long time,"

Rebecca let go of the ventilator. House looked at her and the monitor began beeping. "What are you doing, Rodger? This is a _real_ life or death situation right here. This isn't just getting red lollipops; this is real. Pick up the ventilator,"

She didn't move.

"What are you doing? Are you just gunna let him die like that?"

Rebecca said nothing.

"Rodger!" House screamed and then the machine emitted a constant unchanging beep. Kevin's heart had stopped again. "Hey, you" he said pointing the flashlight at Joe. "Take the ventilator,"

Joe did as he was told and took the ventilator from Rebecca. She moved out of the way.

House watched the monitor. "His heart stopped again. Hand me the defibrillator," he said.

Rebecca handed him the paddles and he placed them on Kevin's chest. "Clear!" he said. Joe didn't let go of the ventilator.

"Let go or you'll get shocked!" House screamed.

Joe didn't let go.

He sighed. "Fine then," he said and shocked Kevin. Joe also got shocked, too, and fell to the floor.

Rebecca screamed and ran over to an unconscious Joe. "Gregory!" she yelled.

House ignored her. That kid asked for it. He was still trying to save Kevin and had to shock him three more times to get his heart started again. He picked up the ventilator and did the job Rebecca should have been doing. "If we don't get out of here quickly, he _will_ die," House informed an angry Rebecca. "Please help me,"

She gave him an evil "how could you" stare and didn't move.

"And, if we don't work together, he'll die. You need to help me, Rebecca," House told her.

That was the first time House had ever called her Rebecca.

5


	18. Darkness

**A\N: I was in math class, taking a quiz and there was a question with the name Chase in it and thought, "Ha! Chase. House. Fanfiction…. WAIT! OMG!" And it was then that I realized that I had accidentally put Chase in the last few chapters… I meant it to be Foreman, not Chase… So sorry for the confusion; Chase is still in Australia… I promise. Sorry again lol (and I bet now some of you are saying "yup.. I saw that" or some of you are going back and looking to see if I really did put chase in there)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

Chapter 18: "Darkness" 

"You called me Rebecca," she said. "You've never ever called me Rebecca,"

House nodded. "Yes, and I really need your help… Please,"

She nodded and took the ventilator.

He sighed and took out his cell phone. "Cuddy!" he barked. "We're still trapped in here. What's going on? …. What do you mean 'they're trying?' When will they get this damn thing moving? My patient is going to die! … What ever!" He hung up the phone.

There was very little light in the elevator. All they had was one flashlight, but it was beginning to become dimmer with each minuet.

X X X

It had been at least ten minuets since anyone had said a word. Kevin was now stable, and Joe was still lying on the ground. Rebecca was holding the ventilator, and House was standing there, watching the monitor. The flashlight was beginning to grow dimmer very quickly.

House sighed. "They better get us out of here soon," he said to Rebecca.

She nodded slowly. "How long do you think we've been in here?"

He shrugged. "Maybe thirty minuets,"

With a sigh, she added, "I'm hungry,"

House reached into his pocket. "I have some lollipops," he said and unwrapped it for her.

Rebecca hated the red ones, but she had no other option. House put it in her mouth for her, as she obviously had her hands full.

He leaned up against the wall. What a long and stressful day! "So…" House said, breaking the awkward silence.

"So…" Rebecca repeated.

House sighed. "Anything… you wanna talk about?"

She shook her head. "Not in particular,"

He nodded. "So… I guess that concert this Friday is probably canceled,"

Rebecca shrugged. "Oh well. I got to meet them… and get trapped in an elevator with them… and help save their lives. I think I can live without going to the concert,"

"Mmm hmmm…" House uttered.

Suddenly, the two heard a moan. House looked at Kevin, but he was still unconscious. Rebecca looked behind her and saw Joe trying to stand up.

When Joe got his feet on the ground, he clutched his head. "Whoa…" he breathed. "What just happened?"

House shone the light on him.

"Ow!" he complained. "The bright light hurts!"

With a confused look, House pointed the flashlight on the ground. It certainly was not giving off a lot of light. What was he complaining about?

"What happened?" Joe repeated.

"You… Being an idiot," House explained.

Joe sighed. "How long have we been in here?" he asked.

House looked at his phone. "Thirty nine minuets," he replied and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What about Kevin?" Joe asked.

"What do you mean what about him?"

Joe shrugged. "Is he gunna be ok?"

"Dunno," House said, nearing Kevin. "He hasn't died yet… So I'm guessing there's no internal bleeding… but then again, what stopped his heart? And why can't he breathe on his own?" He tapped his cane on the ground, engaged in deep thinking.

After about a minuet, House stated, "You got a marker?"

Joe dug in his pockets and grabbed a marker, then handed it over.

House took it and popped off the cap. "Take the flashlight and shine it on the wall," he ordered Joe.

He did was he was told and House started to write on the wall.

Rebecca spoke up, "That's a sharpie…"

House whipped around. "So?" he asked and continued to write. He stopped writing after he wrote the symptoms, took out his phone, and dialed Cameron's number.

"_This is Cameron,"_ the voice said.

He put her on speaker. "It's me," he said.

"_House?"_

"Yeah," he said.

"_What did the CT show on your ER patient? Are there any internal injuries?"_

"We didn't do a CT," House told her.

"_What? Why not?"_

"Well, for starters, we're trapped in an elevator!"

"_What? The lights went off for a second, but they came right back on,"_

"I guess the back up generators didn't work for the elevators,"

"_Well what about your patient? Is he still alive?"_

"Yeah," House said. "That's why I called you. I need your help. He went into anaphylactic shock and then cardiac arrest,"

"_Well what do you think caused it?"_

He shrugged, but then realized Cameron didn't see his shrug. "I have no idea," he replied.

"_I'll get Foreman. I'll call you back soon,"_ she said.

House hung up with a sigh.

Joe was beginning to get really worried. No one had any idea why Kevin's heart suddenly stopped and he was beginning to get really pessimistic and thinking of all the horrible things that could happen… like death.

Suddenly, Kevin's heart rate rose and House quickly spun around. "His heart rate is elevating…" he announced and walked over to him.

His eyelids were fluttering and he started choking on the tube.

"Hey!" House yelled. "Can you hear me?"

Joe quickly ran over to his side. "Kevin?" He turned to House. "What's going on?"

"He's choking on the tube," House said and got closer to Kevin. He took out the tube and Kevin started gagging and coughing.

He was breathing really heavily. He clutched his chest. "Oh my God! What happened? Where am I?" he asked in a frantic, raspy voice.

Joe shoved the flashlight at House and then turned to Kevin. "Kev… There was a car crash…"

His eyes widened. "Did I cause the crash?"

Joe shook his head. "No. A bus flipped over and we ran into it,"

"Ow!" Kevin complained and rubbed his head. "My head really hurts!"

House came around and looked at his head. There was no head trauma.

Kevin looked around. "Where are we?" His voice was tight, and you could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

Rebecca came over to him. "We're trapped in an elevator," she said.

"Who are you?" he asked and then closed his eyes and winced in pain. "Ow!" he screamed. "Everything hurts now!"

"How bad?" House asked and shone the flashlight on him.

Kevin covered his eyes with his hands, blocking the light. "Really bad… and that's really bright!"

8


	19. Maybe that's not it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter** **19**: **"Maybe that's not it"**

Joe looked at his brother. "There was a car crash…" he trailed off.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Did I cause it? Are you hurt? Where's Nick?" He held onto his head. "Ow! My head hurts!"

House came over and examined his head. There was no head trauma.

Joe shook his head. "You didn't cause it. A bus flipped over and we rammed into it. I'm fine… Nick is downstairs…" he trailed off again.

He looked around with a very confused look on his face. "Why is it so dark? Where are we?" His voice was tight, and it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain.

Rebecca walked over and put her hands on the railing of the bed. "We're trapped in an elevator and the power went out," she informed him.

"Wait. Who is she?" Kevin asked.

Joe walked over to and put his arm around her. "This is Rebecca… She's only five but she saved your life,"

House coughed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What about me? I'm the one who got your heart to start again!"

"… and he helped," Joe said.

Kevin winced in pain again. "Ow… everything hurts," he said.

House shone the flashlight on him.

"Ah!" Kevin screamed in surprise. "Get that bright light away!" he demanded.

He pointed it down at his feet and then started to get suspicious. Why did the two teenagers think that the light was too bright? It was almost too dim to see anything with it.

House pointed at Rebecca, testing his theory. She didn't seem to notice it. This made him even more suspicious. Maybe they just had headaches… after all, they did go through a lot of trauma today.

Kevin looked around. It was too dark to see anything. "How long have we been in here?" he asked.

"Like an hour," House replied. He leaned up against the wall that he had written on. He turned around to face it and read the symptoms. He added headache to the list.

"What's that?" Kevin asked.

House turned around. "Work… I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you and why you went into anaphylactic shock for no reason. My team is already discussing it," he said.

As if on cue, House's phone rang. It was Cameron. "Yeah?" he eagerly asked.

"_Maybe it was just caused by stress," _the voice suggested.

"No," he said. "Call me back when you have a _real_ diagnosis," he said and flipped his phone closed. "Those idiots…" he grumbled.

Rebecca turned to House. "What did they say?"

House shook his head. "They thought it was just stress, but I don't think so,"

"Well what if it is?" Joe piped up.

"_Well it's not_," House said harshly.

Joe put his hands on his hips. "Well how do you know?"

House turned around. "I am a world-famous diagnostician with a double specialty of infectious diseases and nephrology," he said. "I would know,"

Rebecca smirked. She loved it when House told people that. It made her feel really proud about her "dad".

Joe nodded. "Alright then. What do you think it is?"

House shrugged. "Dunno,"

Kevin shuddered. "Please don't say you don't know…"

He turned to him with a scoff. "Alright. Fine. You're not dying. I know exactly what's wrong with you, and I was just about to bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles…. Better?"

Kevin didn't say anything after that.

X X X

It had been a good fifteen minuets, they still had little light, and the elevator wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

House was studying the list of symptoms, and Rebecca, Joe, and Kevin were talking.

Rebecca sat on the edge of Kevin's bed. "So… I got tickets to your concert this Friday… but I guess there's not going to be a concert…"

"Aw, man!" Joe exclaimed. "I forgot about the concert! There's one tonight, too!" he sighed. "I doubt our manager and our parents don't even know where we are, or what happened!"

He pulled out his cell phone and called his manager. He told him what happened and how they were trapped in an elevator.

"Mom and Dad are still in Dallas, right?" Kevin asked in a weak voice.

Joe nodded. "Let's not call them yet. I don't want them to worry,"

"Don't call them," a voice came from across the elevator. It was House. He turned around. "There's nothing more annoying than frantic parents," he said.

Rebecca nodded. "I know, right?"

"What about Nick?" Kevin asked. "Does he know we're trapped in here?"

Joe shrugged. "Probably. I'm guessing things like this spread like wild fires. Do you think we should call him?"

Rebecca and Kevin nodded.

Joe called Nick's cell phone, but he didn't pick up. Joe shook his head. "No answer," he said and put his phone back into his pocket.

Rebecca sighed. They had been trapped in the elevator way too long! The whole day was so surreal. Everything seemed like a dream. Only, it wasn't. She actually was trapped in an elevator, Kevin really was dying and they had no clue as to why, she really was with her favorite celebrities, and she really did just save Kevin's life.

Joe couldn't believe it either. He was worried about Kevin and Nick. Where was Nick and why wasn't he answering his phone? Was he ok? His heart started to pound as he thought of pessimistic things. He quickly shook his head to get the bad ideas out of his head, and then sat down on the floor of the elevator. His legs were so tired, and he had been standing up for a long time.

Kevin held his head. It was really hurting now and he cried out in pain. "Damn it!" he complained.

House looked away from the wall and limped over to Kevin. "What hurts?" he asked.

"Everything!" Kevin yelled. His voice was really shaky and he was breathing in quick shallow breaths.

"How bad?" House asked. It was a stupid question. The kid was in a lot of pain. His heart rate was slowly rising.

He noticed Rebecca by the emergency medical bag. House tossed her the flashlight and she caught it.

"Rebecca, can you find some morphine in there?" he asked.

She nodded and dug through the bag.

Kevin was still crying out in pain.

"Hurry up, Rebecca!" House rushed her.

Rebecca stopped digging through the bag and tossed a syringe to House. He caught it and then injected Kevin with it.

Then, with the dim light, House read the label of what he had just injected Kevin with… and it sure as hell wasn't morphine.

7


	20. Mistakes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter** **20**: **"Mistakes"**

House stared in horror. "Rebecca!" he screamed, loudly. "This isn't morphine!"

Joe was really pissed off. "What the hell did you do? What'd you give him?" he demanded, looking straight at Rebecca.

Rebecca gasped. "I don't know!" she cried. "I thought it said morphine on the label! I couldn't read it; there's not enough light in here!"

"It was Anectine- a muscle relaxant. It's used for temporarily paralyzing someone. So now he can't move," House explained. "And pretty soon, he's probably going to stop breathing."

They held their breaths, but nothing changed.

"But I could be wrong…" House continued and walked over to the emergency medial kit. "Where the hells the morphine…" he trailed off, searching through the bag.

Joe turned to him. "Wait," he said. "Is he still in pain? Can he hear us?"

House nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said, arrogantly and pulled out a syringe. "Which is why I have this, now," he said and injected Kevin with it.

The three stood and watched the monitor beep. Nothing was changing.

"Wait," Joe said. "Why is he still breathing?"

House shrugged. "No clue. Maybe I didn't give him enough to stop his breathing," he said and walked over to Kevin. "Hey!" he screamed. "Can you move? Can you hear me?"

Kevin twitched a little bit.

"It should wear off soon," House declared.

Rebecca and Joe let out loud sighs of relief.

Joe looked at Rebecca. She was still embarrassed from giving him the wrong medicine, but it was dark and she could barley read what it said, so it wasn't entirely her fault. After all, she was only five years old! Joe felt pretty bad for yelling at her like that. How was she supposed to know it wasn't morphine? She was trying her best, and even though it wasn't good enough, he still felt like a jerk for screaming at her like that.

He stalked over to Rebecca. "I'm really sorry, Rebecca. I'm sorry I yelled at you…" he apologized, being as sincere as he could.

"It's ok," she said. "I forgive you. You were just worried about your brother, that's all,"

Joe smiled a bit, but then frowned when he saw Rebecca shiver a bit. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine…" she said and then let a shiver race through her body. "Just… It's cold in here!" she exclaimed.

He had a confused look on his face. "What? I'm burning up!"

House limped over to Rebecca and felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "Rebecca?" he asked. "Do you feel dizzy or confused?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No. Why?"

He pulled a thermometer out of the bag and shoved it in Rebecca's mouth. When it beeped, he took it out and read it. _101.6?!?_

"What's wrong?" Joe asked.

House turned around. "She has a fever of 101… it's almost 102," he said and then faced Rebecca again. "You should go sit down," he said.

"But… I'm fine," she protested, but sat down anyway. "Whatever…"

"I need you to tell me if you have any other weird things happen. Like dizziness or tingling sensations," House ordered her.

Joe was suddenly worried. "Why? What's wrong?"

House turned around. "She has the flu," he said and then turned to Kevin.

Kevin stirred a bit, but was still pretty frozen. His temporary paralysis was wearing off pretty quickly. "He should be able to move again, soon," House announced.

Joe walked over to Kevin and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

_When is this damn elevator going to move?_ House thought to himself and looked at his phone. They had been in there for almost two hours. What was taking so long?

There was a soft rustle, and Kevin turned his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Kevin!" Joe exclaimed. "Kevin can you move again?"

"What the hell did you give me?" Kevin croaked out.

House limped closer to him. "Anectine. It paralized you," he said. "Sorry," he apologized, not so sincerley, of course, and then went over to Rebecca to check on her.

Rebecca looked pretty tired. Whatever she was sick with was really sucking the life out of her.

"Rebecca?" House asked.

She opened her eyes. "Wh-what? What's going on?" she asked, weakly, and oblivious to the world around her.

House was beginning to be really concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

She moaned. "Lower your voice!" she exclaimed. "My head really hurts…"

He had an idea as to what was wrong. In a softer voice, he told her, "Move your arm up and down,"

After hesitating slightly, she put her arm up a few inches, but then quickly put it back down. "Ow…" she softly complained.

Kevin turned his head and saw the girl struggling. "What's going on?" he asked.

Joe shrugged and stalked over to the two.

House quickly turned around. "Stay as far back as possible!" he ordered.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

He dug through his pocket and found his pen light. He shone it right at Rebecca. She shrieked.

"Turn it off!" she cried.

House's diagnosis was confirmed.

He picked up his phone and dialed Wilson's number. "Wilson! I need antibiotics now; Rebecca has bacterial meningitis,"

6


	21. Welcome to Hell, may I take your order?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter** **21**: **"Welcome to Hell, may I take your order?"**

Rebecca looked up at House. "Erm… what's going on?"

House was on the phone with Wilson. "Yes, I'm sure, Wilson! I'm not '_j-k'ing_" you! Go tell Cuddy that if we don't get some drugs now, then Rebecca _will_ die! And tell those damn mechanics to hurry up!"

He hung up and then about five seconds later, his phone rang again. "What?" he barked. "… Yes, I'm sure, Cuddy. Who's the infectious disease specialist here? … No! I can't do an LP! What would I use? … No way. I'm not doing that. I'd risk permanently paralyzing her! … I'm sure on my diagnosis. We need treatment right away… Well then make it work! God, Cuddy!" He angrily shut his phone. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

Joe was worried. "Am I gunna get sick, too? What's happening?"

House limped over to him. "I think Kevin might have infected us with meningitis,"

"But he's not sick with it!" Joe argued.

House nodded. "Yes, but he could be a carrier and not have any of the symptoms," House explained. "The disease is spread by touch, and if the person who has it coughs, then it becomes airborne… Which considering the fact that Kevin coughed, yes, he probably just killed us all,"

"Oh my God!" Kevin replied.

House scoffed. "Yeah! It's so 'oh my god' worthy! Thanks for killing us all, Kev,"

An awkward silence filled the elevator. You could feel the tension in the air. No one spoke.

Even though it wasn't his fault, Kevin felt terrible. He had endangered the lives of the people who had just saved his life… and he made one of his fans sick. Joe was terrified. He didn't want to get this disease and die. Rebecca was sitting in the corner, shivering, and in pain, and no one could do anything. House had given all the morphine to Kevin, and there wasn't much to begin with in the first place. Those emergency kits really need to be better equipped.

The silence was broken when Rebecca sneezed. She was lying in the corner of the elevator, shivering. House limped over to her and put his coat on top of her. She was still shivering, but it helped a little.

House felt totally useless. His daughter was lying on the ground, dying, and there was nothing he could do. Without the antibiotics, he was useless. If they had to wait more than thirty minuets without treatment, then all the medicine in the world could never save Rebecca, and she would die.

Because she was only a mere 33 pounds, the disease was attacking her body quickly. Her fever was rising and she becoming weaker and even more confused. She felt as the whole room was spinning constantly, and it didn't slow down one bit.

After another violent shiver, House kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. He really wished that he hadn't have used up all the morphine on Kevin.

He couldn't stand to see her suffer anymore and turned away. He took out his cell phone and called Wilson again. "Wilson?" he asked softly. "What's taking so long? Rebecca's getting worse," he said and wiped away a tear. "I don't think she has much time left," House looked back at her. She was in a semi-conscious daze and was muttering something that was unrecognizable.

House closed his phone and then angrily threw it at the metal doors with all his might. It shattered into a million pieces. He started sobbing.

Joe quickly looked at House. He was going through hell. A living hell. And Joe was in the middle of it. Kevin was sick also. Even though he wasn't in as critical condition as the young girl, he still feared for his life. They still hadn't figured out what caused his heart to stop and Joe was afraid that Kevin would crash any second now. Kevin seemed pretty stable right now, though.

Joe walked over to House. House looked up at him and wiped some tears. "What do you want?" he snapped.

His piercing blue eyes showed fear. House was terrified, for once in his life, and he felt useless.

Joe said nothing. He just stared at the doctor.

"What do you want?" he barked again. "Go away," He said and scooted across the floor and over to Rebecca.

Rebecca looked even worse than five minuets ago. Her face was totally flushed and she was moaning a lot. She was having the worst headache of her life, and her head felt like it was going to explode. House picked her up and put her into his lap, and she cried on his shoulder.

She was scared, frightened, and in pain.

House knew that close contact with an infected person would probably give him the disease as well, but he didn't worry about himself; He was only concerned about Rebecca.

Joe was also not feeling too well. He felt his forehead and he definitely had a high fever. He backed up and hit the side of the elevator.

"Joe!" Kevin screamed.

House looked up at Joe.

He fell onto his knees, and then he threw up on the floor.

Joe had meningitis, too.

5


	22. Save me from this darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House calls**

**Chapter** **22**: **"Save me from this darkness"**

"Oh my God…" Joe moaned and put his hands over his stomach. A sharp pain surged through his body and he gasped for air. His neck was stiff and he couldn't move it at all.

He slowly stood back up and walked over to House. "I can barely… breathe," he gasped. Joe felt like he was breathing through a coffee straw.

House looked at him and nodded. "I know," he said softly. He knew exactly what the disease would do to him. He held out his hand. "Gimme your phone," he said.

Joe did as he was told; he reached into his pocket and took his cell phone out, then handed it to House.

House immediately dialed Wilson's number. "My patient's brother has it, too," he informed him. "Wilson, we're all gunna die in here. What's taking so long?" … "We don't have ten minuets! If we don't get the medicine soon, then…" he didn't even have to say what would happen. He and Wilson knew very well what would happen if they didn't get the antibiotics soon.

After Wilson told him to think of a brilliant plan, House shouted, "What will I use? Huh? There's nothing in here! You're so God damned stupid!" he screamed into the receiver and then shut the phone. He set the phone down on the ground next to him.

He looked over to Rebecca. Joe was now next to her and they were huddled up together in the corner. Rebecca shared House's coat with Joe. They both looked like a mess on the floor. Rebecca was almost totally unconscious, but Joe was alert.

Joe wasn't as sick as Rebecca, but nevertheless, he did have a very serious disease, and could possibly die from it.

House sighed and realized his options weren't all that great. He could sit there and comfort Rebecca, and watch her die with they wait for Wilson to get the elevator doors open, or her could… There was no other option. He couldn't possibly invent a new antibiotic from the useless medicine in the emergency medical kit, or magically cure her somehow. He wished that there really were a god that could come down from the sky and save the day. House put his arm around her limp body, and whispered to her, "Hang in there… I won't you die; I'll do what ever it takes to save you… " Only, he knew this was a lie. He was doing nothing to help her. After all, what could he do?

Kevin was totally overwhelmed. His brother had some life-threatening illness, and they were trapped, with no medicine to save him… great. He looked over at Joe. His brother was shivering and whimpering. The little girl next to him wasn't shivering as violently and she was barley conscious.

It was too awkwardly silent. Besides Joe's whimpering, it was completely quiet.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound that sounded like metal clanking together. House, suddenly more alert, looked around the elevator. What had just happened?

A beam of light shone into the elevator. House and Kevin looked up. They saw Wilson's face peeking through the top of the elevator. House was never happier to see his best friend. Wonderboy had finally come to the rescue!

Wilson was lying down on the floor right in front of the elevator doors. They had managed to get the doors open. But, there still was a problem: The elevator wasn't even halfway to the next floor. Only the very top of the elevator was open.

"Jimmy!" House called out.

Wilson shone a flashlight into the elevator. As he looked around, he could only imagine what they had just gone through. He noticed Rebecca and Joe lying on the floor, and he held his breath. They looked _horrible_; especially Rebecca. She looked like she had been beat up and then thrown into the ocean, and then dragged back onshore. His heart sank at the sight of his daughter. Kevin and Joe didn't look so hot either, but he was more worried about Rebecca. She was smaller and the disease had definitely hit her the hardest.

"Jimmy!" an irritable voice repeated. "Do you have the antibiotics? What's going on?"

He had to shake his head to get out of his daze. "Yeah," Wilson said, and grabbed a bag. He carefully lowered it down into the elevator. House took it and immediately opened it.

House administered the correct dosages for each kid.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Wilson asked.

He looked back up. "We caught Joe's in time… but I'm not sure about Rebecca," he stated sadly and looked over his shoulder at the girl. He wished it wasn't true, but it was. There was no changing what was real. Rebecca was in a critical state and House was extremely worried, though he didn't show it as much as a normal parent would.

Rebecca let out a small sigh and Wilson quickly looked at her. Her eyes remained closed and she squirmed a bit. "What's going on?" she asked in a pathetically weak voice that could barely be heard.

House let out a sigh of relief. Maybe the medicine was already helping.

The elevator jerked a bit, and the lights flickered on. Rebecca, Joe, and Kevin screamed and covered their eyes.

But House couldn't be happier. The power had come back on and they were saved! Rebecca had survived the deadly illness, and Wilson came with the medicine just in time.

Suddenly, the elevator doors closed and Wilson quickly shot up into the air.

House bent over and picked up Rebecca, carrying her in his arms. The elevator moved up and then the doors slowly opened. He came out of the elevator holding the girl, and Wilson immediately took the girl from him. Cuddy ran into the elevator and helped Joe up.

Random ER doctors helped Joe and Kevin, immediately, and they also took Rebecca right out of Wilson's arms. He wanted to say something, and just hug her for maybe a few seconds, but he knew she needed treatment right away.

Wilson walked over to House, who stood and stared, watching the doctors rushing Rebecca to the ICU. He hugged him. "You did good…" Wilson said.

House didn't hug him back. He stood there staring straight ahead, and ignored Wilson's presence.

Then, House fell to his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably.

5


	23. Tootles

**A\N: sorry this is really really short, but I have a great idea for the next chapter and I promise it will be longer and you will love it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House Calls**

**Chapter** **23**: **"Tootles"**

A week had passed since the elevator scare. Rebecca had finally gotten over the illness, and she, House, and Wilson were getting ready to leave the hospital.

But, of course, before they left, Rebecca had to go talk to the Jonas Brothers.

She stepped into the room and all three of the brothers looked at her. Kevin and Joe were looking much better. She smiled. "Hi," she said.

They smiled back. "Hi," Kevin greeted.

Nick got up from his chair and hugged Rebecca, leaving her in a state of awe. "Thank you for saving Kevin and Joe,"

Did _Nick Jonas_ really just hug her? Seriously?

Rebecca blushed. She turned to the older boys. "You're welcome," she said, with a smile. "Getting trapped in that elevator with you guys was quite an experience… I'll definitely have a great story to tell my friends. I mean, how many crazed fans get to be trapped in an elevator with you guys, and then save your life, but then get some horrible disease?"

Kevin laughed. "Not many … Oh, and sorry about the whole meningitis thing," he apologized.

She shrugged. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault!"

"And sorry about canceling the concert you were going to go to," Joe apologized.

Rebecca laughed. "Seriously? It's no problem; ever since I became obsessed with you guys, all I've wanted to do is meet you… and well I did…. So I'm good,"

Wilson came into the room. "You ready to go?" he asked.

She turned around. "Hold your water, Jimmy. I'm still saying goodbye to our favorite pop stars!"

Nick came over to her and handed her a piece of paper. "Here's our cell phone numbers. You can call anytime," he said.

"Gimme your phone," Rebecca demanded, and Nick handed it over. She stored her pager number and Wilson's cell phone number in his address book. "I put my dad's number and my pager number in there," she said and handed it back.

He put it in his pocket. "We were thinking of doing some concerts to make up for the ones we missed while stuck here in New Jersey… You should come to one… or two… or seven," Nick offered.

Rebecca's face lit up. "Cool! I'll definitely come to at least one!"

Nick took his cell phone out again. "I'll call my manager and tell him to hook you up with backstage passes. What last name do you go by?" he asked. It seemed like a stupid question, but she had two dads, after all, and he didn't know.

She shrugged. "I guess Wilson,"

"Cool, Rebecca Wilson. I guess we'll see you later," he said.

Rebecca waved. "Bye guys! See ya!"

Wilson and Rebecca walked out of the room and they met up with House, halfway down the hall.

"What do you wanna do now?" House asked.

Rebecca turned to Wilson. "Wanna go to Chili's?!" she asked, excitedly.

Wilson shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

4


	24. That's what she said

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House Calls**

**Chapter** **24**: **"That's what she said"**

It was dark. She could barley see anything. Suddenly, and a light appeared at the end of what seemed to a dark tunnel. The light began to get brighter and brighter, and so Rebecca walked over to it.

Once she realized what it was, she sprinted away from it, but it was too late. Against her will, she was dragged underneath a blanket of darkness. She couldn't scream. Where were Jimmy and Gregory when she needed them?

Rebecca was dropped into an elevator. She was wearing dark blue scrubs and white gloves. She looked up, and Kevin Jonas was in front of her. Then, she gasped for air, but couldn't get any. She fell to the ground and clutched her chest.

A strange feeling took over her body, and she started floating. What was going on? All of the sudden, she was back in her father's office with David. They were playing tic-tac-toe on a desk, when, suddenly, a wave of heat blew her across the room. All she could see was David's father, being engulfed in flames… only wait. Was that even David's dad?

The face transformed into her father, and then House. She screamed. "Gregory! No!"

--

Rebecca woke up screaming. Wilson ran into her room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with panic.

She tried to catch her breath. "Just a bad dream…" she trailed off, looking around at her surroundings. She wasn't in the office anymore; she was in her bedroom in House and Wilson's house. Rebecca felt a wave of relief take over her body and she lay back down in her bed.

Wilson nodded. "Ok," he said. "I'll go make breakfast, then," He left her room and headed downstairs.

Rebecca hopped out of bed and went into her closet. She pulled out some sparkly, pink tights, and a shirt denim skirt. She looked at her selections of shirts, and came across a pink one with Joe Jonas on it. She laughed a bit and then slipped it on, along with the tights and the skirt. Then, she made her way downstairs.

Much to her surprise, House was already up and dressed. Rebecca stalked over to him. "Why are you so sun –shiney this morning?"

House turned around to look at her. "I was thinking we should go to Barnes and Noble, or Borders, or somewhere like that. I need to get some books,"

Rebecca was confused. "You read? For fun?"

He scoffed. "What do you mean 'do I read'? Of course I do!" and then he paused and Rebecca stared at him. "Alright, fine," he said sarcastically and then raised his voice to imitate a teenaged girl, "I need to get the new Tiger Beat magazine and read about how Miley Cyrus made out with Joe Jonas in a dark alley!"

She just laughed and sat down in a chair across from him.

X X X

After they had finished eating, the three went in House's car to the nearest Borders. Wilson went off on his own to go look at some stupid books only Wilson would like, and House and Rebecca went to the magazine section.

They looked at the magazines and House pointed to an Oprah magazine. "Damn it! Oprah got the cover… again! When will she ever share the spot light?" he sarcastically remarked, getting a laugh from Rebecca.

Instinctively, House picked up the People and US magazines, and began reading them. Rebecca went over to the teen magazines and saw the Jonas Brothers on every single cover. She couldn't help but to smile. She picked up one of them and scanned through it. Practically every page was about them, but all it said was because of an emergency, they had to cancel their tour temporarily.

She called over to House. "Hey! Check this out," she said and began reading from one of the articles. "_The Jonas Brothers had to temporarily cancel their tour because of an unexpected emergency…"_ Rebecca scoffed. "You bet it was unexpected!"

House made a "_psh!"_ noise and continued to read People magazine. When he got to a certain page, he stopped. "OH. MY. GOD," he screamed loud enough for the whole store to hear. He hopped out of the chair and limped quickly over to Rebecca. "Look at this," he demanded and shoved the magazine in her face.

Rebecca took it from him and the first thing she saw was a picture of a beat-up Kevin Jonas and… HER? What? "Oh my God! I'M IN PEOPLE MAGAZINE?!!?!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

A few book shoppers told her to "please be quiet" and some people just stared at her. She couldn't believe it. Apparently, someone took a picture of her helping Kevin and sold it to People magazine. But, sure enough, it was her. She was standing next House and Wilson, wearing her over-sized lab coat. House was pointing at someone with his red lollipop, and Rebecca looked like she was in total shock.

House looked at the magazine over her shoulder. "Ha ha!" he laughed. "Look at me! I'm a celebrity!" He turned to the other side of the large store. "HEY WILSON! YOU'LL NEVER BELIVE THIS! WE'RE IN PEOPLE MAGAZINE!"

Wilson came rushing over. "What? No way!" He didn't believe them, of course.

He snatched the magazine from them and gawked when he saw the picture. "No way… no freaking way… I don't believe it! How'd we end up in one of the most famous celebrity trash magazines?"

"_Psh!_ Jimmy, you're so weird," House said and grabbed about twenty copies of the magazine.

Wilson eyed all the magazines in his arms as he walked to the cash register. "And _I'm_ the weird one," he says.

House dumped all of the magazines on the checkout counter and the cashier looked at him like he was crazy. "Do you really need all of these copies?" she asked, rudely.

"_Psh_! No!" He pointed to Wilson. "They're for him… God knows what he does with them!"

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "What are you trying to say?"

He laughed and then turned back to the cashier. "No, actually. We're in this issue… on page seventy-three, to be exact. If you don't believe me, you can look,"

The cashier didn't look in the magazines; she just continued to ring them all up. "I believe you…" she said. "I just don't care," she said.

Rebecca and House looked at each other. "That's what she said!" they exclaimed at the same time, laughing hysterically.

Wilson looked at them. "That was so not 'that's what she said' worthy…"

5


	25. Birthdays

**A\N: Sorry this chapter took so long! I was on vacation in Cancun, and I didn't have my computer or Internet. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House Calls**

**Chapter** **25**: **"Birthdays"**

When they got home, House sat at the kitchen table and started reading US weekly. He stood up and looked in the drawers. "Where are the sharpies when you need them?" he asked.

Wilson walked over to him. "Why do you need a sharpie?"

He pulled a green sharpie out from Wilson's briefcase and then walked over to the table. He started to draw on all of the celebrities in the magazine. 

"What are you doing!" Wilson exclaimed, nearing the table. 

House didn't take his eyes away from his drawings. "Drawing on the magazine…"

"What!" Wilson screamed, outraged. "House! Don't do that! I paid for that!"

He scoffed. "Yeah, well I paid for half of it!"

Wilson put his hands on his hips. "Fine then. You only get to draw on half of it," he stated.

"Well fine then! Gee, Wilson! You're such a noob!"

Rebecca laughed. Wilson and House were the funniest dads she could ever have. The way that they always got in random, pointless fights about nothing was just hysterical to Rebecca. 

She looked over House's shoulder and saw what he was drawing. He was giving a drunken Lindsay Lohan a beard and mustache. There was a speech bubble that said, "I'm a bitch!" Rebecca laughed. Celebrities are hilarious. 

"Come on, Jimmy. Don't be mad at me; my birthday is tomorrow!" 

Wilson suddenly remembered. House's birthday _was_ tomorrow. He had totally forgotten all about it!

"It is?" Rebecca exclaimed. "Since when?"

House turned around and scoffed. "Since always!" He turned back around and started coloring again. "And I thought Wilson was the stupid one…"

Before he said anything, Wilson stopped himself and let it go. He had to go and buy House a present right away! Although, he couldn't say he was just going to the store for no reason; House would ask questions, and then find out that Wilson had forgotten to get him a present! He had to lie. "Uh... I have to go… get something… that I left it in my office…" he hated lying. "Come on, Rebecca. Let's go… find the… thing… I left…" 

Rebecca nodded and walked with Wilson over to the door. 

"Bye guys!" House called out. "Make sure you don't get me a crappy present!" 

Of, course, House knew they had forgotten all about his present. Wilson sucked at lying. 

X X X 

Rebecca and Wilson walked into the mall and looked around. What would House want for his birthday? 

They walked into a candle store. The two looked at each other and then shook their heads. 

After many hours of walking around and then driving to other stores, Wilson and Rebecca gave up. House was the worst person to shop for. 

"Should we just get him a gift card?" Wilson asked. 

"No! That's so lame!" Rebecca squealed. 

He sighed. "You're right; it is. But, what would House want for his birthday?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Should we just get him a card?"

"Maybe. He might be mad at us… I got him coal for Christmas, and I owe him,"

They continued thinking.

"Target gift card?" Rebecca suggested.

So, it was settled. They went into Target and got House a nice card and a thirty-dollar gift card that had some dogs playing poker on it. Wilson got some chocolate cake mix and frosting. 

When Wilson and Rebecca got inside, they saw House eating a gallon of ice cream and coloring on a magazine. 

"What'd you get me?" he asked, looking at the bag. "That's too small of a bag. I was hoping for something gigantic, that would take five rolls of wrapping paper to wrap it in its entirety," He engaged in a deep thinking pose. "Lemme guess… Target gift card? Thirty dollars?" 

Wilson said nothing and walked upstairs. Rebecca sat down in the chair next to House. 

"What cha doin'?" she asked, nosily. 

House turned to look at her. "Stuff," he replied and scooped out some more chocolate ice cream. 

Rebecca looked outside. "I'm bored," she said with a sigh. "Wanna go swimming?"

"After I finish eating my weight in ice cream." House replied and scooped out the last of the ice cream. He walked over to the freezer and got another tub of vanilla ice cream. 

"Why are you eating so much ice cream?" Rebecca asked. 

House stared at her. "Because… I want to. It tastes good. Want some?" he held out his spoon. 

Rebecca backed away. "No thanks… I'm going to go get my bathing suit on. You can eat \outside with me," she said and set off.

X X X 

At PPTH

Cameron and Foreman sat down in their office. 

"So are we all set? You got the sodas, right?" Cameron asked.

Foreman nodded. "Yes, and Cuddy is going to pick up the cake this evening,"

She smiled. "So, our secret plan is finally unfolding. I hope House is not mad… He hates surprises,"

"Yeah," Foreman agreed. "But he does like parties, so I think he'll be fine. And if not, he'll just have to get over it,"

After a quick laugh, Cameron asked, "What did you get House? I got him a new PSP game,"

"You'll have to wait and see, tomorrow," Foreman replied. 

Cameron went over to a Party City bag, which was lying on the ground by her chair, and she took out some plastic plates, cups, forks, and some napkins. She put them in the cabinets, a place where House would never look, and then closed the doors.

"Bye Foreman," she said as she gathered her stuff. "Make sure you remember to come early to help us set up."

Foreman nodded. "All right, see you tomorrow," he said as the two set off. 

7

\/p> 


	26. Birthdays 2nd part

**A\N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I am making two new stories: One is sort of like a spin-off of this one, only it takes place 5 years into the future, and one is a story about House and Wilson and they take a trip to Mexico! Well, I should put one or the other up soon. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House M.D., or any of the characters there in. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment purposes only. I do own Rebecca, David, Nurse Katherine, and Leah though.

**House Calls**

**Chapter** **26**: **"Birthdays"**

It was way too early for House to all ready be up. 

House went in to Rebecca's room. She was sound asleep. 

He cleared his throat. "_OOH! THIS IS AN SOS! DON'T WANNA SECOND GUESS, THIS IS THE BOTTOM LINE IT'S TRUE! I GAVE MY ALL FOR YOU, NOW MY HEART'S IN TWO, AND I CAN'T FIND THE OTHER HALF! IT'S LKIKE I'M WALKING ON BROKEN GLASS! BETTER BELIEVE I BLED!"_ he sang as loud as he could right in Rebecca's ear.

She covered her head with her pillow. "Go away!" she complained. "It's too early… and you suck at singing," 

House scoffed. "You think I'm a bad singer?"

"Yeah," she said and took the pillow off her head. 

House smirked. "You know what that makes me wanna do? _NOBODY'S PERFECT! I GOTTA WORK IT!"_ he sang even louder than before.

Rebecca threw the pillow at House. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she yelled. "Fine! I'll get up!"

Satisfied, House limped out of the room and went into he kitchen. Of course, Wilson was already up. 

Wilson turned around. "I told you to wake her up, not scream at her," he said as he poured the waffle batter.

House sat down at the table. 

Rebecca came downstairs. She sat down as far away as possible from House. 

"Good morning, Sunshine," House smirked.

She grumbled something and then put her head down on the table. 

Wilson set out three plates on the table. He got the waffles that he made and put two on his and Rebecca's plates, and then put five on House's. "Happy birthday, House,"

"Thank you, Jimmy," House said and reached across the table to get the syrup. He poured more than necessary on his waffles, leaving none left, and then dove into the mound with his fork.

After he had eaten all five of them, Wilson had only eaten one, and Rebecca hadn't eaten any; she was asleep. 

House took his spoon and reached across the table. He poked her in the side and she screamed.

"Gregory!" she yelled and then looked at her plate. She had forgotten all about the waffles. Rebecca grabbed her fork and started eating them almost as quickly as House had. 

Once they had all finished eating, Wilson cleared the table and then the three set off to work.

"Bye, Wilson," House said as they approached his office. 

Wilson looked at his door. "Actually, I'm going to come with you today," he said. He needed to be there for the surprise party. 

House looked at him strangely. "What ever…" he grumbled and continued on towards his office.

When they entered the room, House turned on the lights.

"Surprise!" Cameron, Foreman, Cuddy, and random nurses yelled. 

House just stared at them. "What the hell?" he asked.

Cameron walked over to him. "Happy birthday, House," she said and handed him a wrapped gift. 

He took it but just stared at the room. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. "What'd you do to my office?" he asked and limped into the room.

"Erm… it's a surprise party. Be surprised… or happy… or something," Cameron said.

House kept looking around with a blank expression on his face. Cameron sighed and walked away. What was it about House that could put you in such a terrible mood?

He limped over to Cuddy. 

"I got you some chocolate cake," she said and pointed to the cake that said, "Happy birthday House," on it. 

House semi-smiled. "Thanks," he said. He could never resist chocolate cake. "Can we not do the whole singing thing, and just eat?" he asked Cuddy.

She shrugged. "Whatever," she said and handed out pieces of cake. Of course, House got the biggest piece. 

They all sat down at the table and ate their cake. When they finished, they all gave House their presents.

When House opened Wilson's present, he laughed. He was right about the thirty-dollar Target gift card. He also got a new PSP game from Cameron, a French beret from Cuddy, and a collectible monster truck model from Foreman. 

He gathered them all in his hand. "Well…" he started. "Thanks for the presents," he said, limped into his office, and shut the door. 

5


	27. The end

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story

I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story! And also thanks for reviewing! You are all awesome. I'm going to make a sequel to this story in which House and Rebecca are 5 years older! So please look for it. I should put it up soon…. Love ya all!

-starsnuffers


End file.
